


Emerging From The Dark

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55
Summary: Carrying on from Love Through The Angst, Jean-Luc and Beverly, now married and with a family of their own, experience a devastating experience, with far-reaching consequences.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Kudos: 3





	Emerging From The Dark

Emerging From the Dark.

James Picard, the twenty-two-month-old son of Jean-Luc and Beverly Picard sat on his father’s lap, happily stuffing a communicator into his mouth. It was one of the few things he still did that he’d done at a much younger age, but the fact he was cutting his two-year-old molars made his chewing understandable. The captain had already deactivated it; having had a previously embarrassing experience when the child’s chewing had activated it, causing a very confused first officer to respond. Strong hands held him around his waist as drool slid over his chin to run in stringy ropes onto his father’s uniform. The man himself had his eyes closed, the weight of tiredness calling to him to allow sleep. He resisted, though he’d rarely felt so bone weary.  
A noise from the bedroom made him call softly, “Is everything all right?”

The voice that answered was laced with exhaustion. “Yes,” replied Beverly. “I’m almost finished here.”

Having two children within twenty-one months had seemed like a good idea, but in reality, it was a lot of damned hard work and, with their daughter only one month old, not much sleep.  
Up until now they had resisted the offers of help, wishing to handle the situation themselves but, as Jean-Luc battled against sleep, he began to think that perhaps a little help wouldn’t go astray.  
Even though he was doing some of his deskwork in their quarters and Beverly was delegating more of her work to others so she too could be at home, their respective positions meant they still had to spend quite a bit of time at their posts. The children spent that time in the ship’s crèche. The guilt they felt about doing that was still with them and Jean-Luc knew Beverly was having difficulties with breast feeding little Elly, so accepting assistance wasn’t such a stretch. Of course, convincing his wife of that might not be so easy, but unless they got some quality rest soon, something would have to give.

Growing bored with his toy; James planted a slimy hand on Jean-Luc’s mouth and pulled down his lower lip. The captain cracked open his eyes and growled playfully. James giggled and blew a raspberry, more drool sliding down his chin. Letting go with one hand, Jean-Luc picked up the small, moist towel by his side and wiped his son’s face and hands before affixing his communicator to the left side of his uniform tunic. He hoped he’d remember to reactivate it. Jean-Luc knew his wife was close by when James opened his mouth and crowed, “Maman.” and held up his arms. Once Beverly was at Jean-Luc’s side, she bent, holding Elly, and planted a kiss, first on her husband’s bald head, then on James’s cheek.

“Can you hold Elly for a moment?” Beverly asked wearily.

“Of course.” Jean-Luc replied affably. Any excuse to hold his daughter.

Nestled in her father’s arm, Elly’s face was barely visible through the bundling blankets. James regarded his little sister solemnly, sticking his thumb into his mouth and sucking it.  
Since their adventures on Delos and their subsequent marriage, time had blurred for the couple. Neither had known at the time of their wedding that Beverly was pregnant. Happily, they had already discussed the question of family, although they’d not counted on becoming parents quite so soon. It would be a lie to say James’ birth hadn’t caused some tension, mostly from Jean-Luc, but with Beverly’s help, he’d soon become accustomed to his role as a new father. As time went on, Jean-Luc began to understand, then thoroughly embrace fatherhood and, just before Elly was conceived, wondered how he’d got so far in his life without the joy of parenthood. His memories of Kataan surfaced slowly and were a comforting echo as he made the inevitable comparisons between the family he never really had, and the reality of the family he did have.

Elly hadn’t been planned. In fact, the couple had agreed to put a few years between any further children they might have. Fate, however, had other ideas, yet the news was received with guarded happiness. Unlike James’ gestation, the pregnancy had been troublesome, and Beverly was confined to quarters to rest for the final trimester. That didn’t go down too well, and Jean-Luc had engaged in some heated arguments with the mercurial doctor in convincing her of the necessity of the orders. She knew it was for her own good, and that of the baby, but she railed against it. Eventually cooler heads prevailed, and Beverly acquiesced. The truth was she was exhausted and had to admit, if only to herself, that rest wasn’t such a bad idea.  
Beverly returned from the replicator and placed a hot Earl Grey tea beside her husband. He smiled his thanks and flared his nostrils as he detected the additional aroma of Beverly’s camomile tea. He frowned, knowing she only drank it when she felt stressed. He looked up at her and asked quietly, “Can I do anything?”

Watching her son as he stared up at her with eyes so like his father’s, Beverly shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” she said.

Jean-Luc saw the dark circles under her eyes and was going to say more but recalled what he’d seen in the mirror that very morning. He too had eyes underscored with smudges of darkened skin. He sighed and knew he had to do something. “Beverly,” he said softly. “How would you feel about taking some time off? Go somewhere, perhaps?”

Her refusal was automatic. “No, Jean-Luc,” she said firmly. “I don’t want to go anywhere without you and the kids.”

He smiled and gave a nod. “I know that,” he said gently. “I meant all of us.”

Shock made Beverly gape. She then snapped her mouth closed and peered at Jean-Luc. “Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?” It was a predictable reaction, and he knew he was partly to blame. His abrupt departure from the ship almost two years previous was the first leave he’d taken in years. He had a reputation for loathing vacations, so Beverly’s response was understandable. Jean-Luc’s smile and soft snort showed he accepted her mild astonishment.

Softly he said, “Your surprise is understandable, Beverly, and I would be the first to admit it would be highly unlike me to suggest taking leave, but can you honestly say it’s a bad idea?”

Beverly’s mouth began to form words, but instead of speaking, her shoulders slumped, and she sighed whilst shaking her head.

“We’re both worn out.” he said softly. “We need a break.” 

Their eyes met and Beverly nodded, saying quietly, “You’re absolutely right.”

The fact that she’d surrendered without argument made Jean-Luc realise just how exhausted she was. He worried briefly about her then had a flash of inspiration. “We could take someone to assist us.”

That made Beverly frown deeply. “Assist us?” she said in confusion. “Assist us how?”

Taking his hand off James, Jean-Luc waved it. “Oh, you know ... helping with nappies, feeds … us getting some sleep.”

“Oh.” Beverly’s mind was sluggish. “Okay, that sounds good. Who do you have in mind?”

By Jean-Luc’s blank expression, Beverly knew he had no idea. She chuckled tiredly and sipped her tea. “I think I can probably find someone suitable.” she offered affably.

“Really?” said a surprised captain. “Very well. You find someone and I’ll inform Will of our plans.” he said with his usual confidence.

“Plans?” She said incredulously. “Where are we going?”

“Ah ... hmm. Where would you like to go?”

It was Beverly’s turn for a blank look. “I have absolutely no idea.”

Taking a cleansing breath, Jean-Luc lifted Elly and waited while Beverly took her. He then gathered James as he stood up, holding his son against his chest. While James tugged at his rank pips, Jean-Luc said, “Well, why don’t we give it some thought and discuss it again this evening?”

“Okay. Are you still going to say anything to Will?” asked Beverly, gently rubbing her nose against Elly’s cheek.

“No, not until we know where we want to go.” Jean-Luc replied. He then asked, “Are we ready for duty?”

Beverly smiled and winked at James, who was looking at her adoringly. “Well I am, but...” she pointed at the sticky drool on Jean-Luc’s tunic and trousers. Where once he would’ve been disgusted, now he just sighed with paternal resignation. “I’ll go and change.”

With a soft chuckle, Beverly said, “We’ll wait.”

He was quickly back with his family, in a clean uniform, and together they made their way to the crèche.

Beverly was due for a post-natal visit, her last. The birth, like the pregnancy, had been difficult. It was partly Beverly’s fault as she insisted on as little medical intervention as possible. It was only when it became obvious both she and the baby were in danger that she demurred and allowed the use of drugs and technology. Another factor was her doctor, the Vulcan second-in command of sickbay; Selar. She had to consider Beverly’s determination to breast feed her newborn. Beverly had fed James until he was ten months old and wished to do the same again. However, an underlying hormonal condition surfaced after she had weaned James that would make subsequent breast feeding problematic. She took synthesised supplements and that had helped, but with Elly being born relatively close to James the condition was largely unresolved. Had she not fallen pregnant, there would have been no trouble in curing her once and for all. So, this visit was to check on a number of things.

Being a Vulcan, Selar was rather dispassionate towards her patients, although that took nothing away from the fact that she was an excellent doctor. She watched with hooded eyes as Beverly approached her, her analytical mind noting the absence of Beverly’s husband. She put that aside to incline her head and say evenly, “Good morning, Doctor Picard.”

Beverly smiled and tried to look cheerful. “Good morning, Selar. How is sickbay today?” she asked.

That sort of question Selar found entirely pointless. Why would one ask after an inanimate object? Nevertheless, long used to the vagaries of humans, Selar answered. “Sickbay is functioning as per usual, Doctor.” Her dark eyes regarded her boss emotionlessly as she asked, “Are you ready for your examination?”

Rolling her eyes, Beverly sighed and said resignedly, “Yes, let’s get it over with.”

They went into the captain’s private room and Beverly lay on the bed. As Selar ran her scans she observed softly, “You are unaccompanied today.”

If she was at all concerned about the comment, Beverly didn’t show it. “Yes.” She agreed affably. “Captain Picard had to get to the bridge this morning.” she added, stifling the urge to fidget. She knew better than to ask Selar for the results of her scans until she was finished, but the impulse to ask was difficult to deny.

It took a long fifteen minutes before the thorough Vulcan ended her exhaustive examination. She assisted Beverly into a sitting position and, by the way she clasped her hands behind her back, Beverly knew she was displeased.  
Smiling sunnily in a useless attempt to disarm her doctor, Beverly said lightly, “What’s the verdict?”

Selar tilted her head to one side. “Doctor Picard, you are still suffering from a severe hormonal imbalance and you are deficient in vitamin D, vitamin E and folic acid. Also, you have not had sufficient rest; in fact, you are exhibiting severely disrupted circadian rhythms.” she reported phlegmatically. 

Beverly winced and screwed up her face in mock contrition, hoping to mitigate the results. Selar, however, was unmoved. “Of course, I can treat your conditions, but you will be required to take additional supplements and I will have to monitor you closely. Also, you will have to make arrangements to get more quality rest. If you do not, I will have no choice but to relieve you of duty until such time as you recover completely.”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Beverly strove for calm. She had expected this of course, which is why she hadn’t reminded Jean-Luc of the appointment when it became obvious to her that he’d forgotten it. She knew if he was with her, he would’ve sided with Selar. On her own, Beverly had a chance of swinging things her way, if she was careful.  
She summoned a serious look and nodded thoughtfully. “I see.” she said with appropriate gravity. “Well, I suppose I can organise some more time in our quarters and I’m sure the captain would be only too pleased to take on more with the children.” She raised her eyebrows in what she hoped was an expression of considered concern. “Yes, I’m sure I can work something out.” she finished with a warm smile and then waited.

Selar regarded her boss and, if she’d been human, would’ve rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Instead she simply studied her patient. “That would not be sufficient, Doctor. You are aware, I am sure, of the dangers associated with your condition and what is a possibility if you don’t respond as I hope to your treatment. The stakes are too high, Doctor. You must take it seriously.”

Irritation flashed in Beverly’s blue eyes. The solution to this back-and-forth was simple, but Beverly resisted. She was just too accustomed to being in charge, especially when it came to medical matters. That she was the subject of the debate irked her. And to be brutally honest, Beverly thought Selar was overreacting.

The Vulcan said emotionlessly, which further annoyed Beverly, “You know perfectly well what you have to do, Doctor. I am surprised you are being so obtuse.”

That almost caused Beverly to snap. Being called obtuse by a subordinate bordered on insubordination but coming from Selar and her being Beverly’s physician made Beverly hold her tongue. Suddenly tired of the whole thing, Beverly gritted her teeth and said with suppressed irritation, “What would you say if I told you the captain, the children and I were going to take some leave?”

She knew not to expect any outward reaction, but she was still disappointed by Selar’s stoicism. “Will you stay on the ship?”

“No,” Beverly replied with a hint of petty triumph, “we intend to go somewhere.” To make the statement more appealing, Beverly added, “And we’re going to take someone to help us with the children.”

Selar bowed her head and said quietly, “I take it you will be going to a place that has adequate medical facilities?”

“Yes.” said a tightly constrained Beverly.

“In that case I will endorse your actions, Doctor, as long as you seek rest and an improvement in your diet as well as taking the prescribed supplements and reporting regularly to a qualified doctor, one familiar with your condition.”

Off the hook at last, Beverly suppressed the urge to grin smugly. Instead she nodded, a solemn look on her face. “Of course,” she agreed. “Whatever you say.”

Finally liberated from the room, Beverly breezed into her office and activated her monitor. “Now then,” she muttered, picking up a stylus and tapping it against her teeth. “Where will we go?”

Having spent a boring hour on the bridge, Jean-Luc retreated into his ready room. He retrieved a cup of Earl Grey and wandered to the viewport, staring out at the nebula they were presently studying. He sipped, swallowed then sighed, shaking his head ruefully. “Since when do I find the stars boring?” he said to himself with sadness and a modicum of irritation. His eyes narrowed as he examined his feelings and scowled at what he found. “You’re becoming jaded, Picard.” He turned from the window and took his place at his desk. He sat back in his seat and quietly finished his tea, all the while contemplating the situation. “Jaded?” he wondered. “Am I really? Or am I just ... tired?” Turning the thought over, he nodded to himself. “I am tired, and so is Beverly.” he reaffirmed silently. “Yes, we need a break, most certainly. Afterwards we’ll feel refreshed and eager to take up the reins again.”

His newly found sense of confidence faded rapidly. A new, unsettling thought occurred. “What if it’s going to be that we’re destined for weariness until our children grow up?” As soon as he had thought it, he dismissed it. “Rubbish!” he growled. “If that was the case, nobody would ever have children!”

He understood that on some level at least, his odd pattern of thoughts was heavily influenced by his tiredness. He’d been there before. Giving himself a mental shake, he closed his eyes and took a firm hand. “Right.” he said firmly, straightening in his chair. “We’re involved in a study of this nebula, what have we discovered thus far?”

The information was displayed on his monitor and he began to read. After he’d read the same short paragraph five times he grunted, rubbed his eyes, and shoved the monitor to one side.  
“Concentrate, dammit!” he demanded. Then a memory surfaced with such utter clarity it made him softly gasp. He was nineteen years old and in his third year at the academy. Faced with important exams that were crucial he passed; he had borne the incredible weight of cramming all night. Of course, had he not wasted precious study time by carousing with his mates, cramming wouldn’t have been necessary. Be that as it may, he devoted his malleable mind to the task and, as he immersed himself in the work, he developed an intense state of mind that allowed him to absorb information at a remarkable rate. He crammed right through the entire night and emerged in daylight filled with the necessary data. He sat the exams and passed easily, but the effort of his cramming had an unusual side-effect. 

Towards the latter part of the day he began to lose the ability to think straight. He found it difficult to concentrate and he began to slur his words. Fortunately, he recognised what was happening and went immediately to his billet. There he collapsed in bed and slept dreamlessly until late morning the next day.

In his seat in the ready room, Jean-Luc shook his head. “Idiot, Picard.” he admonished. “You need sleep.” That, unfortunately, wasn’t possible right then. Besides, if he felt this poorly, what must Beverly feel like? No, he had to stay awake, but ...  
He snorted softly. “I don’t have to work!” he said decisively. To that end he pulled the monitor back to him and cleared the screen. He then lifted his head and intoned, “Computer, display all known resort planets, suitable for a young family, within ten light years of our present position.”

Of the list that appeared, Jean-Luc discarded most of the hits. He was eventually left with four possibilities. He transferred the information onto a PADD and, with a soft grunt of resolve, returned his attention to the monitor.  
“Computer, display the latest reports from Professor Tracy Holloway.”

“Professor Holloway has submitted several recent reports detailing her work on all archaeological digs she is currently supervising. Please specify which report you require.”

Resisting the urge to be sarcastic, Jean-Luc said mildly, “I want the report on the dig in the Harmon system.”

“Accessing.”

The information began to scroll down the screen. Jean-Luc smiled and sat forward knowing he wouldn’t have any trouble concentrating now. In the back of his mind he decided he would finish his shift early. In the meantime, he would read and if he drifted he didn’t care.

It was with renewed enthusiasm that Jean-Luc left the bridge early and made his way to the crèche. Having picked up his children, Jean-Luc walked slowly through the corridors, Elly in one arm, her bag carried in his free hand. James toddled along by his side, stopping every now and then to inspect the floor and occasionally the passing crewmembers. They needed no encouragement to stop, kneel and engage the youngster, James and his little sister were very popular among the crew and Jean-Luc smiled with indulgent pride as his son held court.

Soon enough they reached their quarters and the captain set Elly in her cot in the nursery and then devoted time to James, who had a finger painting loaded onto the crèche databank. Jean-Luc sat his son on his knee as he brought up the image and admired it appropriately. James soon became bored, so Jean-Luc encouraged him to sit on the floor and play with his toys and ignored the noise of the louder toys as he queued the replicator with a dinner selection. He then quickly entered his bedroom and, careful not to wake Elly, changed from his uniform into casual clothing.

When Beverly arrived an hour later, the quarters were tidy, something that they hadn’t been for a while; there never seemed to be enough time to constantly pick up after James and do the necessary housework. It was a testament to Jean-Luc’s domestication that it no longer bothered him. He was waiting for his wife with a warm smile. She stepped inside and gaped.

“Wow!” She exclaimed softly. “I can see the carpet.”

The soft chuckle from her husband chased the weariness away momentarily. He went to the replicator and spoke softly, before turning back to Beverly and, as he offered the mug of lemon tea, placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
“Welcome home.” he said tenderly. 

James yelled his greeting to his mother. “Maman!”

Jean-Luc turned and held a finger against his lips. “Hush, James. You’ll wake Elly.” he pleaded.

Beverly grinned and went to her son, putting her mug down so she could lift him from the floor. Somehow, and this mystified Jean-Luc, Beverly clearly understood most of what James said. Usually he was very articulate, but when excited he tended to garble everything he said. She responded to his rushed declarations appropriately because James yelled his delighted speech.

Beverly turned with the boy in her arms and said with an expression of anticipation, “James says he’s done a new painting.”

Shaking his head in wonder, Jean-Luc went to his desk and turned the monitor. Beverly wandered over, sat in the seat, and settled James on her lap. They descended into an in-depth discussion about the artwork, leaving Jean-Luc incredulous, but his attention was soon called to his daughter. A thin wail emitted from the nursery, telling anyone who would listen that she was wet, hungry and in need of immediate attention.

As Jean-Luc disappeared into the bedroom, Beverly glanced up at his retreating form and smiled. “You’ve come a long way, Jean-Luc Picard.” she thought with tender admiration before returning her attention back to her son.  
With dinner, baths, and stories for James out of the way, the couple retired to the sofa, putting their feet on the coffee table and finally relaxing. After ten luxurious minutes of quiet, Jean-Luc forced himself to his feet, retrieved a PADD and brought up his selections for a destination for their leave. He presented it to Beverly who had to lift her head to peer at the screen. 

What she read made her grin, causing Jean-Luc to frown and ask, “What’s so funny?” He was annoyed at how plaintive he had sounded.

Beverly had heard his tone and quickly sought to mollify him. “Oh, nothing really,” she said gently. “It’s just that I chose the same four possibilities.” 

Feeling somewhat foolish, Jean-Luc shook his head ruefully. “Sorry.” he said sheepishly. “I must be feeling a tad fragile.”

“Ha! Can I get that in writing?” smirked an obviously amused Beverly. “Any time you admit to such vulnerability, I want hard proof.”

He simply couldn’t find it in himself to be offended. In fact, he laughed and shook his head. “Only you, Beverly, could be so damned insubordinate.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to pull rank?” she said aghast. “You wouldn’t dare!”

He pointed at the doors. “Once they close and we’re inside, my rank has no power.”

“I know that!” Beverly grinned. She then wagged her finger. “But ... I know damned well when I have to obey and I wouldn’t put it past you to try it on, even here in our quarters. Face it, Jean-Luc, you’re used to being the king.”

He smiled, his eyes showing a capriciousness few had ever seen. His voice was soft but carried a uniquely playful tone that he reserved for Beverly alone. “True, but you must admit, Beverly, it is indeed good for me to be the king. After all, you’ve never had cause to complain.”

There was a subtly conveyed sexual undercurrent to what he’d said, and it made Beverly chuckle. “Yes, I’ve never had cause to complain.”  
They went to bed soon after and spent a happy half hour deciding which planet to go to. They knew their sleep would be interrupted, so they made the most of what little time they had.

They were bleary-eyed next morning, having had their usual broken sleep. Over breakfast and with James making a mess of the raspberry jam, a decision was made with regard to their leave. They would go to Haven, a beautiful planet known for its calm, gentle climate, and unobtrusive people. Bearing in mind their needs, and considering the ages of their children, they knew they would be well catered for. Beverly agreed to leave it to Jean-Luc to make the arrangements and they settled on a date two days hence, provided Will Riker had no objections. Jean-Luc felt it should be all right, as the Enterprise was scheduled to be at the nebula for at least another four weeks and even if they required more time, the next mission wasn’t a difficult one, so Will should have no trouble if he was called upon to take charge.

Having made up their minds, it left only the selection of someone to accompany them as an assistant. Beverly had narrowed her choices down to three people and intended to talk to them that day. After a gentle request from Jean-Luc, Beverly agreed that he should have a say in the final choice. To that end, they made a time to meet later so they could make their decision.

With James holding on to Jean-Luc’s hand and Elly nestled in Beverly’s arms, they made their way to the crèche.

Will had been keeping an eye on his captain and had noticed the air of weariness the older man carried about him. Not being a parent himself, he could only guess what it must be like for him, especially as parenthood had come late in his life. The adjustments the captain must’ve made to accommodate his new life almost made Will wince in sympathy, but although Jean-Luc was desperately tired, Will couldn’t deny the man was happy, exhibiting a contentment Will had thought he’d never see in him. It almost caused Will to envy his captain, to want to feel the kind of satisfied fulfilment that seemed to emanate from the man. Will was under no illusions, however. He was well aware of the responsibility and hard work both Jean-Luc and Beverly had taken on, but somehow, he understood, that for them, it was worth it.

As Jean-Luc arrived on the bridge and made his way to the command chair just vacated by Will, the tall bearded first officer took in his captain’s less than military-straight posture and slightly rumpled uniform. Covering a smile with his hand, he sat in the seat to Jean-Luc’s right and waited until the captain had settled. 

Offering a tired smile, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Report, Number One.”

“All departments are functioning normally, sir.” he said. “The survey and mapping are progressing at a pace that should see us finished within the time allowed us. Astrophysics reports the nebular has, among other things, a concentration of stellar core fragments.”

Raising his eyebrows, Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “Indeed?” he remarked. “So, there was once a star here.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Planetary bodies?”

“Some,” replied Will. “No M class, though.”

Jean-Luc peered at the forward viewscreen and sighed. “Very well, you seem to have everything in hand.” he said. Coming to his feet, Jean-Luc looked down at his number one. “When your duties allow, join me in the ready room, I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Aye, Captain.”

As Jean-Luc strode to his office, Will noted the effort he made to square his shoulders. He smiled, but there was a touch of concern in his eyes.

Jean-Luc was having difficulty concentrating again but pushed on; thankful his work didn’t contain anything very important. He could afford to be less attentive than usual. The soft chimes of his door annunciator gave him the opportunity to put aside his work and carefully compose himself. He took his foot off the desk and adopted a professional air. “Come.” he said evenly.

The doors parted and Will strode in, his face creased in his usual genial expression. “You wanted to see me, Captain?” 

“Yes, Will.” said Jean-Luc, gesturing towards the seat in front of his desk. “Please …”

Will settled in the chair and focused on the man before him. He made note of the dark circles under his captain’s eyes and how his skin seemed to be stretched over his skull.

“How much weight has he lost?” thought Will with alarm, but before he could express his concerns, Jean-Luc began to talk. “I take it you’re comfortable with this mission?” he asked.

Will’s gaze sharpened. “Where is this leading?” he wondered. “Yes, Captain,” he affirmed. “it’s pretty routine.” he added cautiously.

“And you’ve studied the next mission.”

“Of course, sir.”

Jean-Luc lowered his gaze to his hands which were nestled on his lap. A worried Will asked carefully, “Is everything all right, Captain?”

Nodding slowly, Jean-Luc lifted his eyes and smiled. “Yes, Number One.” he said softly. “Everything’s fine. Doctor Picard and I have decided to take some leave.”

Will’s relief was expressed in an outrush of air through his puffed cheeks. An understanding grin transformed his face. “That’s good news, sir.” he said amicably. “I must admit, I’ve been worried about both of you.”

“Well, worry no more.” Jean-Luc said. “It’s our intention to leave the day after tomorrow and, if we can agree on a likely candidate, we’ll be taking a crewmember with us to help with the children.”

Will’s smile was a gentle one. “A wonderful idea, sir. How long do you plan to be away?”

“Oh, a few weeks ... perhaps a month.” Jean-Luc said.

“And may I ask where you’re going?”

“Haven.”

Sitting back, Will nodded happily. “A good choice, Captain.”

Jean-Luc returned Will’s smile and asked, “So you have no objections?”

Will shook his head. “None whatsoever, sir. Stay as long as you need to, everything will be fine here.” His eyes twinkled and he said cheekily, “I’ll keep the big chair warm for you, you needn’t worry.”

The smile vanished from Jean-Luc face, but his eyes were warm. His muttered comment made Will’s grin widen. “See that you do, Commander.”

Sensing the meeting had reached its conclusion; Will stood and offered a respectful nod. “Captain.”

Jean-Luc inclined his head and said softly, “Dismissed.” and then watched as the big man strode confidently from the room. Idly Jean-Luc wondered why Will walked at a tilt but shrugged as he thought it might have something to do with the man’s size. He then sat back and gave silent thanks for his good fortune in having such a competent man as his first officer. He was reminded of something he had been told many, many years ago. ‘A captain is only as good as his first officer.’ “How true”, he thought. Not only was Will a fine officer, he was a genuinely likable man. Because of Jean-Luc’s natural reticence and the burdens of command, he didn’t often make friends with his crewmembers. But he’d found, over the years they had served together, he’d grown quite close to his senior staff. Whether or not that was a good thing, or indeed whether it meant he’d changed he did not know. However, he could not deny that the ship ran smoothly and that’s all that really mattered.

Satisfied, he lifted his right hand and tapped his comm. badge. “Captain Picard to Doctor Picard.”

He heard the smile in his wife’s voice. “Doctor Picard here, go ahead, Captain.”

Her lilting tones always made him smile tenderly. “I’ve just spoken with Will, Beverly. All is well.”

“Good!” she exclaimed happily.

“Are we still on for lunch?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, I think so.” she replied. “I’ll have three ensigns for you to talk to.”

Jean-Luc almost groaned. He closed his eyes and sighed. Beverly heard him and, although he couldn’t see her, he knew she was grinning evilly. “Come on, Jean-Luc. It won’t be as bad as you think.”  
Jean-Luc grimaced. He had a reputation, an enviable and honourable one, developed over many years of service. His exploits as an explorer, diplomat and warrior were well documented and, over time, what was a very varied and interesting career had somehow taken on legendary status. In the eyes of the more junior members of his crew, and many of the more senior officers, he was a heroic figure, remote, aloof, and completely intimidating. It didn’t matter how many times it happened; Jean-Luc couldn’t reconcile the fact that he made junior officers tremble in his presence. It became such a problem for him, he eventually made a concerted effort to avoid, where possible, situations whereby he found himself in the company of newly appointed junior crew.  
Once these youngsters had been aboard for a while, they found for themselves that he was not some legend, but merely a man. A superlative captain, to be sure, but not some kind of super being.

“How long have these ensigns been aboard?” asked a wary Jean-Luc.

“They all came aboard at starbase 24.” Beverly said with obvious amusement.

“Damn.” whispered the captain. “Beverly, they’ve only been on the ship for eight weeks!” 

“I’m aware of that.” she said with a stifled chuckle.

“It’s not funny!” he said grumpily. “You know damned well what’s going to happen. How the hell am I supposed to interview them if they won’t look me in the eye and they quake in their damned boots?!”

She couldn’t contain herself any longer. The lyrical laughter lost nothing as it came through the speaker. “You’ll manage, Jean-Luc.” she said breathlessly. “Look at it this way. Imagine how useful your ability to intimidate will be when our kids bring potential partners home to meet you.”

“But I don’t mean to intimidate, dammit!”

“I know, my love.” Beverly said gently.

That swept every last gram of irritation from his body. He smiled wistfully and bowed his head. “All right, Beverly, you’ve made your point.” he conceded. “But will you do one thing for me?”

“Of course.”

“Have a chat with the candidates, please. Try to get them to understand I’m not going to eat them!”

With a warm chuckle, Beverly replied, “Ok, I think I can do that.”

“Good, thank you. I’ll see you at lunch. Usual place?”

“Yes, the forward lounge.”

“Very well. Picard, out.”

Although Beverly had promised to attempt to ease the way, he knew with weary certainty that the interviews would be difficult. He sighed deeply. Such were the burdens of famous captains.  
He had just settled back to continue his work when his head snapped up and his mouth opened in a soft gasp. Then he closed his eyes and softly swore.

“Merde!” he growled, having just remembered Beverly’s post-natal appointment. Checking his dairy, he saw it had been the day before and he clenched his jaw as he castigated himself. He was still very annoyed as he re-established contact with his wife.  
“Why didn’t you remind me of your appointment?” he asked testily. “You know I wanted to be with you.”

Beverly’s reply was carefully worded. “I do know, of course, but you’ve been so tired lately, Jean-Luc.” she said gently. “And anyhow, it wasn’t like it was a vitally important exam. Selar just wanted to check a few things, that’s all.”

“That’s hardly the point, Beverly.” he said, still upset. “I know you’ve not been well lately, and I also know you’ve been doing your level best to hide it from me. I wanted to be with you when Selar ran her scans.”

“Well, I understand that, but really, Jean-Luc, I’m fine.” said Beverly, placatingly.

There followed an uncomfortable silence. Unseen by Jean-Luc, Beverly had her fingers crossed.

“Hmph!” he grumped. “It’s not as if you’ve given me the opportunity to make that determination myself.” He had left disgruntled and had entered angry. 

Carefully listening to his tone, Beverly allowed a small smile.“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. Tell you what. How about I give Selar permission to let you see my file? That way you can get any information you want to put your mind at ease.”

That caused mild surprise. “So ... you’re not hiding anything?” he asked cautiously.

“Nup.”

“Very well.” he said decisively. “I’ll take you up on that offer.” he said, yet still not fully convinced.

“Fine.” Beverly said brightly. “I’ll give Selar a call. When do you want to see her?”

If she was bluffing, she was doing a damned fine job. “This afternoon, 15.30?”

“Done!”  
“Thank you, Beverly. Picard, out.”

He sat back, deeply suspicious. It wasn’t that Beverly was untrustworthy, quite the opposite. The problem was she would go to almost any lengths to protect him and that included sparing him any details of her rare occurrences of ill health. It was misguided and Jean-Luc had to admit, something he too was apt to do as well, but as this issue pertained, albeit obliquely, to their children, he expected Beverly to be a little more circumspect.

Added to that was his already aroused worry. Despite her assurances to the contrary, Jean-Luc was convinced she was unwell. Still, if he was indeed to be given uncensored access to her medical records, she must be confident he wouldn’t find anything untoward. Hmm. On the face of it, everything seemed straightforward, but decades of friendship with the mercurial red head, and now marriage, left Jean-Luc vaguely suspicious. However, he put it aside and devoted his attention to his work, allowing his mind to ponder the situation in the background.

A harried Beverly gave her next actions some guilty thought. “Should I do this?” she wondered, but she only hesitated for a second or two. Too much was at stake to pull out now. She stood and walked out of her office before she could change her mind.  
She found Selar treating an engineer for a minor plasma burn. Waiting impatiently, Beverly resisted the urge to tap her foot. Having dismissed the healed crewmember, the serene Vulcan turned her attention to her boss. Beverly plastered a smile on her face and strove to keep the urgency out of her voice when she said sotto voce, “Can I see you in my office?”

Inclining her head, Selar followed Beverly and took up a position on one side of the desk while Beverly took her customary seat.

Steepling her fingers in front of her chin and resting her jaw on her thumbs, Beverly gathered her racing thoughts. “Selar,” she began cautiously. “I need a favour.”

The Vulcan said nothing, merely waiting patiently.

“I, ah ...” Beverly took a deep breath and let her hands fall to the desktop. “I find myself in a tricky situation.”

Still Selar said nothing.

“The captain ... my husband ...” Beverly clarified unnecessarily, “he, ah ... he wants, that is I said ... I told him ...” she closed her eyes and compressed her lips. “The thing is I told Captain Picard he could have access to my medical file.” she confessed in a rush.

Selar arched one perfect eyebrow and said evenly, “I see.” She knew there would be more.

“Yes. But I don’t think it’s necessary for him to see ... everything.”

Selar regarded Beverly with a dispassionate eye. Tilting her head slightly she asked flatly, “What are you suggesting, Doctor?”

Chewing her upper lip, Beverly tried to look less guilty. “Would you agree to make some judicious omissions to what he sees?” Beverly asked baldly.

“Are you asking me to falsify your records?” There was a note of disapproval in Selar’s carefully modulated voice.

“No! Of course not!” Beverly said hurriedly. “I just don’t think anything can be gained by the captain having full disclosure.”

“I see. Are you attempting to hide something from him?” Selar was now confused, a state she often found herself in when trying to cope with irrational humans.

“Not exactly ...” Beverly took a deep breath. “Look, the captain worries about me and I can’t see why we can’t assuage his concerns by the utilisation of some innovative use of the computers.”

“It is still illegal.” Selar pointed out doggedly and bluntly.

Beverly laid her hands down on the desktop. She was getting nowhere. Time to try something different. “Okay.” she said with small smile. “How about you make an effort to downplay what he finds? I’m not suggesting you lie or be dismissive, just minimise the reports, tell him that what he reads is of little consequence. He will, after all, seek clarification from you; he won’t understand everything he reads.”

“But that would still be a lie, Doctor.” Selar said patiently, as if talking to a child, which of course irritated Beverly. “Your condition is cause for concern. If you have given permission for the captain to have access to your file, I don’t see how I can do anything but answer any questions he might put to me with absolute honesty.”

Gritting her teeth, Beverly closed her eyes and counted to ten. She was reminded of irresistible forces and immovable objects. “Very well.” she said resignedly. “Forget it.”

It’d been a stupid idea in the first place. What the hell had she been thinking? She propped her elbows on the desk and covered her face with her hands. “Damn,” she thought bitterly. “That’s the bloody problem! I wasn’t thinking at all.” She sighed and looked up at the stoic Vulcan. Summoning a wan smile, Beverly said quietly, “That’ll be all, Selar, thank you.” Faced with the unpalatable inevitable, Beverly grimaced. “Oh well,” she thought resignedly. “I made the bed, now I have to lie in it.”  
She was not looking forward to the coming evening.

When they met for lunch and the interviews with the ensigns, Jean-Luc was unaware of Beverly’s inner turmoil, at least at first. However, over their meal, which Beverly only picked at, Jean-Luc became alert to the undercurrent of suppressed tension emanating from his wife. Initially he put it down to nervousness over the impending interviews, but he quickly dismissed that theory as he reminded himself of what a consummate professional she was. Beverly was well used to interviewing people. No, it had to be something else. He frowned over his tea as the spectre of his belief she was unwell reared its ugly head. Could that be it? He wondered with alarm. If it were, she must be sicker than he’d first thought. He was about to say something when the first of the ensigns approached timidly and, predictably, stood trembling with her head bowed. Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and sat back but said nothing. Beverly summoned a wry grin, directed at her husband, then rearranged her features into something resembling warm authority, difficult, as she wanted to giggle.

In a soft voice she said, “Would you like to sit down, Ensign?”

Her head jerked up and down and she sat, but kept her eyes down, mumbling, “Thank you, sir.”

“This was going to be difficult,” thought Beverly. But she was used to nervous young crewmembers. Jean-Luc wasn’t the only one with a reputation. “I see by your record,” Beverly began gently, “that you like working with children.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jean-Luc placed his hands on the table and clasped them and, making sure he spoke softly, he asked, “Are you used to working with very young children?”

The poor young woman actually gasped and swallowed. “Um ... y yes, Captain!”

Beverly noticed he tightened his hands. Trying to be patient, Jean-Luc attempted to put the youngster at ease.

“Ensign...” he said kindly, but all that did was make her flinch. Beverly reached over and gently placed her hand on Jean-Luc’s. She smiled and he understood. He would refrain from asking her any more questions until the ensign gained some confidence.  
“Katya, isn’t it?” Beverly asked softly. The girl nodded. “Katya, Captain Picard, our children and I are going to take some leave and we would like to take someone with us to help with our children. This is, of course, an entirely private endeavour and we present it to you in that spirit. Now, I’ve read your service file and, although you’ve not been in Starfleet very long, your work with children has been favourably noted.”

Katya looked up for the first time, a ghost of a smile on her full lips. She wasn’t conventionally pretty, but pleasant enough to look at. She had longish dark brown hair which she wore in a thick braid which was coiled at the back of her head in a chignon. A dusky brown tint to her skin hinted at an interesting heritage. Her light brown eyes showed warm intelligence.

“I ...” she uttered, then fell silent. 

“Go on,” Beverly urged gently.

“I ... I come from a large family, sir. I’m the oldest and I’m quite used to helping my parents care for my younger brothers and sisters.”

Very gently, Jean-Luc asked, “How old are your younger siblings?”

Katya stiffened, and her nostrils flared in alarm, but she somehow managed to meet Jean-Luc’s steady gaze. “When I left for this assignment, my littlest brother was three months old and my youngest sister was nearly two, sir.”

Summoning his warmest smile, Jean-Luc nodded. “I see.” he said. “And how many of you are there in your family?”

“Ten, all told, sir.” she said, relaxing a little. “There’s mum and dad and eight kids, three girls and five boys.”

“My word,” remarked Jean-Luc, his eyebrows raised. “That’s unusual these days.”

Katya nodded and offered a shy smile. “It is, Captain.” she agreed. “We got used to people commenting on those occasions when we all went out together.”

Beverly was so proud of her husband, making such an effort to appear benign, friendly even. And it was working. Katya Kurnov was visibly relaxing.

“Tell me, Ensign,” said Jean-Luc. “What is your speciality?”

“Warp dynamics, Captain.” she replied confidently. “Lieutenant Commander LaForge has given me the chance to develop my theory on a new housing for the dilithium chamber. Also, sir, I’m part way through a PhD in early childhood development and command has given me permission to take whatever steps are necessary to finish it and I think that includes taking just this kind of opportunity. The fact is, sir, I haven’t decided exactly what it is I want to do. If I decide it’s warp dynamics, then I will respecify as a specialist, but if it’s ECD, then it’s most likely I will request a post either planet-side or a large space station where I can continue my work with children as a civilian technician, rather than as an Starfleet officer, sir.”

“Really?” enthused the captain. “How interesting ... and convenient. So, you’re free to explore any opportunities that present themselves. Good. And how old are you, Ensign?” he asked.

“I’ve just turned twenty-three, sir.” she replied proudly.

Jean-Luc glanced at Beverly, his message clear. I’ve heard enough. his eyes said.

Beverly softly cleared her throat, gaining Katya’s attention. “Do you have any medical training, other than what you received at the academy?” Beverly asked, her eyes clear and keen.

“Yes, sir. Along with my parents and the older brothers and sisters, we did an advanced course through our local hospital. I can make the results available to if you’d like.” she offered with guarded enthusiasm.

Smiling, Beverly said quietly, “That won’t be necessary, Ensign.”

The senior officers looked at each other and Beverly gave a surreptitious nod. “Do you have any questions, Ensign?” she asked.

“Not really, sir.” Katya said earnestly “But I would like to say how much I would like to be chosen. I’ve not met your children, but I’ve heard a lot about them. They sound adorable.”

Resisting the urge to grin with maternal pride, Beverly merely offered a warm smile, something she was known for. She glanced at her husband and his eyes told her he understood. “Ensign,” he said evenly. “I should point out that while this is entirely voluntary on your part, if you’re chosen, I will still have to get authorisation from your head-of-department to grant your leave. I cannot grant that myself, as I am constrained by the fact this concerns a private matter. In effect, I will be asking for a secondment, rather than a leave for you. It is somewhat unusual for a senior officer to request the services of a subordinate, especially in a private capacity and I want to make it absolutely clear to you that you’re under no obligation whatsoever to accept. Also, if you are chosen, whilst away from the ship, a certain informality will exist. For the most part, I will be suspending rank, although you will remain under our direction, much like an employee. Would you be comfortable with that?”

Katya swallowed and offered a nod. “I think so, yes, Captain.” she said confidently.

“Good. Then in return for your assistance, I will make available to you any information you require to further your studies in warp dynamics. I don’t do this to single you out or to give you any advantage over your peers, merely as a gesture of good will.”

“Thank you, Captain, that’s very generous of you, sir.” Katya said gratefully.

“Well, we’ll let you know.” The captain said kindly. “Thank you, Ensign.”

The following two interviews went much the same, though they were a mere formality. Asking crewmembers to be assistants in a private matter was encroaching on a very grey area. It wasn’t strictly within regulations and even though it was made clear it was entirely voluntary, it was still iffy. Katya was the exception; having gained permission from Command to pursue any opportunities with regard to finishing her PhD. in ECD. It made her the only realistic candidate.  
Jean-Luc summoned a waiter and ordered tea for both of them, Earl Grey for him, lemon for Beverly.

As his wife went through the information on her PADD, Jean-Luc quietly sipped and watched her. He was still worried about her; she had done nothing to alleviate his concern. She lifted her head and smiled, doing her best to mask her tiredness. “So, what do you think?” she asked brightly.

Jean-Luc shook his head, making Beverly think he didn’t like any of the candidates. But he quickly set her straight. However, he chose to address his concerns first. “Are you all right?” he asked softly, his dark eyes clearly showing his worry. 

By way of reply, she flapped one hand dismissively. She then continued “Oh, I’m fine, Jean-Luc! You’ve asked me that a dozen times.” she said off-handedly, though not unkindly. He was well aware of just how stubborn she could be and decided now was not the time to tackle her, at least not head-on. Knowing he would have access to her medical file in a matter of a few short hours, he let it go ... for now.

“What do you think?” she repeated.

“The first one, Ensign Kurnov. She impressed me and has the necessary freedom to accompany us.” he said with a decisive nod.

Beverly beamed. “I agree!” she exclaimed enthusiastically. “Although I thought Ensign Montgrande was well qualified.”

“Hmm,” Jean-Luc mused. “More through textbooks than hands-on experience, me thinks. Anyway, we can’t really consider him.”

Nodding, Beverly agreed. “True.”

Taking another sip of his cooling tea, Jean-Luc pursed his lips and said, “So, what now?”

“Well, if we’re agreed on Ensign Kurnov, we need to introduce her to the kids.” Beverly explained. “See if they like her.” she added.

With a frown, Jean-Luc said hesitantly, “But Elly’s only a month old. She won’t even be aware of her.”

Smiling patiently, Beverly said, “You’d be surprised, Jean-Luc. I’ve seen babies her age and even younger react unfavourably to people.”

“Really?” said a surprised Jean-Luc. “I had no idea.”

Beverly asked the computer the time and quickly stood. “I have to get back to sickbay.” she said hurriedly. “I’ll set something up with the ensign. Bye.”

She was gone before he could reply. Jean-Luc finished his tea; rose with elegance and walked calmly back to the bridge. Being so successful at projecting an air of unruffled authority, not one crewmember interrupted his journey. As they passed, he received nothing but respectful nods and perhaps the occasional, softy-spoken, “Captain.” He was justifiably proud of his ship and her crew and it was testament to his captaincy that he elicited such loyalty and devotion from those who served under him.

At the appointed time, Jean-Luc met with Selar in sickbay. Casting a speculative eye over her captain, the Vulcan correctly identified the same tell-tale signs of exhaustion she had detected in Beverly, however she said nothing. Where she might make her concerns known to her immediate superior, that being Beverly, expressing unsolicited comments about her captain’s state of health would not be politic. That, she knew, was something best left exclusively to Doctor Picard.  
With a respectful gesture, she ushered Jean-Luc into Beverly’s office. The CMO herself was conspicuously absent. He took his seat behind the desk and accepted Selar sitting opposite. The Vulcan said mildly, “I will stay, Captain, to answer any queries you might have.”

His eyes were already on the monitor as he said distractedly, “Thank you, Doctor.”

It took only five minutes to read the relevant section. His brow furrowed, he read it again, then turned his attention to Selar. “Very well,” he said with a sigh. “You know what I’ve just read. Elaborate if you will, please.”  
Before she could begin, Jean-Luc held up one hand, silencing her. “First, though ... is Doctor Picard ill?” It was an effort to keep his voice even.  
Selar tilted her head, an action habitual to her species. Bearing in mind the tense and somewhat bizarre conversation she’d had earlier with Beverly, Selar chose her words with care.  
“I would not go as far as to say Doctor Picard is ill.” she said calmly, her keen eyes studying her captain. “However, she is suffering a hormonal imbalance that is cause for some concern. She is also exhausted which is exacerbating her condition.”  
Jean-Luc absorbed the information then said curtly, “Is the condition treatable?”

“Yes, Captain, it is.”

He let out a breath he had been unaware he’d been holding.

In the ensuing silence, Selar said with measure care, “Captain, I am aware of your plans to take some leave with your wife and family. I believe that is a good decision.” What she said next was delivered with the knowledge it might provoke a rebuke. “Sir, it is obvious to me that you and Doctor Picard are both in desperate need of rest. In addition, Doctor Picard requires more attention to her diet. May I suggest that, along with the hormonal supplements your wife must take, you allow me to design a food regimen for both of you? It will assist your bodies in recovering and aid in re-establishing your disrupted circadian rhythms.”  
Jean-Luc was not in the habit of suppressing initiative in his crew, far from it; it was actively encouraged, so he could not, in good faith, take offence at Selar’s presumptuous behaviour. After all, she was only doing her job. Jean-Luc nodded slowly, accepting the offer in the spirit in which it was given.

“Thank you, Doctor, that would be appreciated.” He even managed a smile, although it was wasted on the Vulcan. He glanced again at the monitor and sighed. “And you’re sure there’s nothing else I need to know?” he asked, not really wanting a reply.

“There is one other thing.”

“Yes?” His artificial heart accelerated.

“Because Doctor Picard has had two pregnancies relatively close together, and the second pregnancy was problematic, as was the delivery, the condition she suffers has not responded as well as I’d hoped. I feel I must tell you that if she doesn’t respond soon, I will have to take a more aggressive approach.”

The pronouncement made Jean-Luc’s stomach sour. “I see.” he said quietly. “Tell me, Doctor, what is your long-term prognosis?”

If Selar could have sighed to express her feelings, she would have done so. “That is difficult to answer, Captain. If Doctor Picard responds well, then her prognosis, short and long-term is excellent.”

“But?”

“If she does not respond well and I have to take a more aggressive approach, then I’d have to say the prognosis is guarded. Ultimately, she may require a hysterectomy.”  
Jean-Luc was deeply shocked. It was exceptionally rare for women to have to undergo a hysterectomy to treat any medical problems. Such was the level of medical expertise the procedure was all but unknown.  
He didn’t argue, there was no point. Selar correctly gauged her captain’s emotional turmoil and sought, in her own way, to ease his fear. “It is unlikely, Captain.” she said calmly. “I have full confidence in her current treatment and as of now, I have no need to doubt that she will make anything but a full recovery.”

The words, though dispassionately delivered, did help. Jean-Luc nodded his understanding and summoned his voice, making sure it was steady. “Well then, Doctor, all the more reason for me to insist my wife gets adequate rest and proper food on our leave.”

“And after you return, Captain.”

“Of course.” he conceded.

They both rose, and Selar offered a slight bow of her head. As she was about to leave the office, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Thank you, Doctor, your assistance is appreciated.”  
Selar heard the double meaning and merely inclined her head. With a respectful, “Captain.” she glided out of sight. Jean-Luc took a few seconds to compose himself before making his way back to the bridge.

Jean-Luc’s mood was difficult to define as he approached his quarters. He was deep in thought and a slight frown creased his brow. The doors parted automatically, and he entered at a mild pace, his head down. He wasn’t prepared for the kind of welcome he received.

Suddenly seeing Beverly’s bare feet in front of him, he came to an abrupt halt, but not before he’d actually collided with her. He quickly raised his head, an apology forming, but the words never made it out of his mouth. Beverly snaked her arms around his head and kissed him hungrily. Momentarily taken aback, it took Jean-Luc a few seconds to respond. Though the tiredness they both suffered had curtailed their lovemaking recently, Beverly was making it perfectly clear she wanted him, and urgently at that.  
He broke the kiss to ask quickly, “The children?”

“Still at crèche.” panted Beverly, her deft fingers opening his trousers.

They never made it to the bedroom. Such was Beverly’s need; they ended up across Jean-Luc’s desk. In the aftermath Beverly grimaced, then winced as she shifted under Jean-Luc’s weight. He got the message and lifted his upper half, he too screwing his face up as a muscle in his back twinged. His eyes were closed, but he smiled ruefully as Beverly remarked with disgruntled annoyance, “Damn, what was I thinking? I’m too old for this.”

He snorted softly as he looked down as he withdrew from her and tucked himself in. “You and me both.” he muttered. “What got into you, anyway?” he asked curiously.

“Um ... you.”

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc took a deep breath and looked down at his wife. What he saw made him frown.

“You’re naked.” He seemed surprised

Raising her eyebrows, Beverly said sarcastically, “Oh, now you notice.”

Adopting a mildly affronted look, he said defensively, “I was distracted.”

With her eyes half closed, Beverly smirked. “So much for your famous powers of observation.”

“Ouch.” he said with hurt pride. Beverly stole his indignation with a slow smile. She sat up slowly and winced, finding a sore spot in her right hip.

“Serves you right.” muttered Jean-Luc amicably, pushing his fingers into the small of his back and arching slightly. 

“Give me a hand, will you?” complained Beverly with barely contained irritation. “My bum is going numb.”

Once she was on her feet, she hobbled towards the bedroom, one hand on her hip. Over her shoulder she said, “You’d better go and get the kids. Marcie will be wanting to hand over.”

The last thing Jean-Luc wanted to do was walk to the crèche. All he wished to do at that moment was to sink into his chair and rest. He sighed resignedly and gave a nod, but there was no one to see it. As he left their quarters, he caught sight of the jumbled items on the floor beside his desk, shoved off in their haste to have sex. He could only hope Beverly would tidy it up before he returned. The last thing he wanted was to have James think he’d found a whole new batch of toys.

He’d been pleasantly surprised to find Katya at the crèche. She was using her spare time to continue her work with children. 

When he got back, he noted with weary relief that Beverly had indeed tidied up. It was all they could do to stay awake long enough to bath, feed and settle James. Fortunately, Elly slept soundly and, once James was in bed, they collapsed into their favourite chairs. It was only then that Jean-Luc felt he could bring up the subject of Beverly’s health. She had successfully distracted him earlier, and she probably hoped he was too tired now, but he was justifiably worried, and nothing was going to stop him talking to her about it.

“I saw Selar this afternoon.” he said evenly, careful to avoid sounding accusatory.

Beverly, who had been sitting with her feet up and her head resting on the backrest of the sofa, opened her eyes and clenched her jaw, keeping her vision focused on the ceiling. “Oh, yes?” she said carefully. “And how did that go?”

Taking a deep breath, Jean-Luc kept his voice calm, but inside he was growing angry. “Why didn’t you tell me about your condition?” he asked.

With a tired flap of her hand, Beverly tried to trivialise the matter. “It’s nothing, Jean-Luc, just some silly hormone imbalance.”

He knew exactly what she was doing because it was just the kind of thing he would do in her position. So, he ignored her attempt at a brushing him off and instead kept at her doggedly. “Selar told me that if the current treatment fails, she’ll take a more aggressive approach and that there was a very real danger you might eventually require a hysterectomy.”

“Piffle!” snapped Beverly, going on the defensive. “Selar is a panic merchant!”

“Panic merchant? Selar?” said an incredulous Jean-Luc. “Listen to yourself, Beverly. Selar is a Vulcan!”

Lifting her head and looking at her husband, Beverly rolled her eyes. “Oh, all right, so she’s a Vulcan. So what?”

“So,” said Jean-Luc, trying to be patient. “She’s hardly a panic merchant, is she?”

Beverly chose to say nothing. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

“Beverly,” he said softly, “I just want to know you’re taking it seriously.” His soft voice carried his deep concern. She could no longer pretend she didn’t care. In one graceful movement she got to her feet and went to settle on his lap. They looked into each other’s eyes and Jean-Luc saw her love. “It really is okay, my love. I’ll take care of myself; I promise.”

He sighed and they kissed. He knew the discussion was at an end. If he pursued the matter any further, Beverly would become combative, feeling he was becoming too overprotective. In her own way she was letting him know all was well and in hand. He just had to accept it.

Beverly snuggled into Jean-Luc’s loosely held embrace and sighed, murmuring, “This is nice.”

He was about to agree with her when Elly decided to break the mood. They decided to retire for the night; Beverly would feed Elly in bed. Jean-Luc wondered idly if he would stay awake while their little daughter suckled. Somehow, he doubted it.

Having made their decision, Jean-Luc arrived at engineering first thing next morning. He was cutting it fine as they were due to depart the following morning. He found Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge in his office with four of his staff. Indicating his willingness to wait with a slight inclination of his head, Jean-Luc bided his time until Geordi was finished. Giving his captain a warm smile, the chief engineer said with his usual happy disposition, “Good morning, Captain. What can I do for you, sir?”  
“I have a request, Geordi, one that you must feel free to refuse if you wish.” said Jean-Luc, seriously.

“This is unusual.” thought Geordi. “He usually refers to me as Mr. LaForge.” Out loud he said quietly, “Okay, Captain.”

“Doctor Picard, the children and I are going on leave tomorrow morning. We hope to take a crewmember along to help with the children, a voluntary task, of course.” He paused and studied his hand. He then directed his gaze back to Geordi. “The person we’ve chosen is one of your staff.”

“I see. Who, may I ask, sir?”

“Ensign Katya Kurnov.” answered Jean-Luc. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but she has more than just an interest in warp dynamics. She is part way through a PhD in early childhood development and has garnered permission from Command to pursue any opportunities to further her studies.”

“Really?” said an obviously impressed Geordi. “I hope she sticks with engineering; I’d hate to lose her.”

Jean-Luc shrugged. “Ultimately, it’s up to her, of course. I’m only taking advantage of her freedom to take any opportunities that present themselves, provided you agree.”

Geordi’s smile was a wide one and his blue ocular implants gleamed. “Well, she’s a good choice, Captain.” he said. “Although she’s not been aboard all that long, she’s shown a willingness to work and gets on well with everybody.”  
Smiling, Jean-Luc was reminded just what a nice person Geordi was. He also ran his department well, was an exceptional engineer and an excellent example to his staff. The Enterprise was indeed fortunate to have him.

“Yes, I gathered that.” Jean-Luc said affably. “The thing is, Geordi, we would need her for perhaps as long as a month. Can you spare her?”

Raising his eyebrows and lifting his lower lip, the dark engineer tilted his head slightly to one side. “Well, Captain,” he said kindly, “there’s not much going on at the moment and I can’t see that changing for a while, at least as long as we stay here at the nebula. Engineering has been very quiet; in fact, I’ve been taking advantage of the lull to run plenty of diagnostics. To be honest, sir, there’s not a lot for my staff to do just now.”

Nodding his understanding, Jean-Luc said, “So you don’t foresee any problems with me relieving you of one of your staff?”

Shaking his head, Geordi said softly, “No, Captain, none at all.”

“Good, thank you, Geordi.” Jean-Luc smiled. He then sobered a little. “I should probably tell you I have offered Ensign Kurnov access to information pertaining to her field of study that she would not normally have. It isn’t preferential treatment, or at least it’s not intended to be, I simply wish to compensate her for her time. And Geordi, as this request is of a personal nature, I must reiterate, you have the right to say no, I will understand completely.”

Geordi smiled gently. “It’s okay, Captain, really.”

Offering a curt nod, Jean-Luc took a deep breath and laid a friendly hand on the engineer’s shoulder. “Thank you again, Geordi.”

“No problem, Captain, glad to help.”

As Jean-Luc returned to the bridge, he called Beverly. “I’ve just spoken to Geordi, he has no objections to letting Ensign Kurnov accompany us.” he said.

“Oh, that’s good news. I’m just about to meet her at the crèche, would you care to join us?”

He frowned. “She’s at the crèche again?”

“Again?”

“I saw her there last night when I picked the children up.”

“Right.” Beverly’s understanding was clear. “She spends her spare time there, but I didn’t know she stayed there that late.”

“Hmm, dedicated.” Remarked Jean-Luc.

“Yes, lucky for us. So, will you be coming?”

“Ah ... I’ll leave it with you, if you don’t mind, Beverly. I have plenty to do before we leave.”

He heard her soft snort. “Me too. Okay, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Thank you, Picard out.”

Once on the bridge and after receiving the latest status report, Jean-Luc headed for his ready room. He had a lot to do.  
The meeting at the crèche went well. Beverly informed Katya that she had been chosen, and James took to Katya immediately, the gift of a bright yellow and orange stuffed targ making her very popular. Elly, on the other hand, needed a cuddle before she made up her mind. With Beverly looking on, Elly gave Katya a look of imperious disdain, not bad for one so young and it made the adults chortle. But when the ensign lifted the bundle so she could gently rub her cheek against Elly’s soft, downy skin, the baby cooed softly and offered a lopsided smile.

Beverly explained that both children, James in particular, were usually quite reserved without a parent with them. She warned the ensign that the sunny behaviour now displayed would most likely not be evident when she first encountered the kids on her own. Having said that, Beverly was quick to reassure Katya that such reticence would rapidly thaw once the children became accustomed to her.

Giving Beverly her daughter, Katya asked softly, “They’ve never had a nanny?”

“No,” Beverly smiled ruefully. “The captain and I decided we’d rather do without help.”

Seeing the look of confusion on Katya’s face, Beverly quickly explained. “The reason we’re taking leave, Ensign, is that we’re exhausted!” She let out a tired laugh. “And there’s no way we’re going to get any rest unless we take someone like you with us. It’s finally caught up with us. Two kids in twenty-one months is quite a lot of work.”

“No need to explain, Doctor Picard.” smiled Katya with understanding. “My parents had two nannies and even then, there was an awful lot of work to do.”

Beverly put Elly back in her bassinette and bent to kiss James. Then both women left the crèche. As they traversed the corridors, Beverly asked, “What do your parents do?”

Katya’s smile was wistful one. “My father is a physicist. He works at the Daystrom Institute and my mother teaches humanities at Melbourne University.”

“Wow. Is that Melbourne, Florida, or Melbourne, Australia?” Asked an obviously interested Beverly.

“Australia.” replied Katya.

Grinning, Beverly gave a nod. “I’ve been there! The medical faculty at the Melbourne University was where I did some post-graduate work on sub-microscopic bacteria. Starfleet medical has made it an annexe.”

Both women grinned, and then Beverly said, “Kurnov. That’s Russian, isn’t it?”

“Ukrainian, actually, sir. My paternal grandparents are from Ukraine, my maternal ones from Australia.”

“Both beautiful countries. I’ve been to Kiev, but at the time I didn’t have the opportunity to see any more of the country.” Beverly said. “It was a conference if my memory serves me correctly.”

“I lived in Melbourne for most of my life, but I did visit Ukraine often.” said Katya. “My grandparents live in a village called Prokurava, in the Carpathian Mountains. You might be interested to know that both my paternal grandparents come from a sub-ethic group called Hutsuls. Apparently, there’re not many left of that group.”

“Really? You’re right, I am interested. Tell me more.” Beverly enthused.  
\  
“Well, my Ukrainian grandfather plays the ‘Tsymbaly’ a hammer dulcimer. He taught me, but I don’t play it all that well. I can’t seem to strike the strings with the beaters as I should.”

“And your maternal grandparents?” Asked a now intrigued Beverly.

“Oh, my grandfather is a Koori, an Australian indigenous person and my grandmother is a Caucasian Australian whose ancestry can be traced back to England.” Katya said with obvious pride. “And my Koori grandfather taught me how to paint.”

Beverly gaped and shook her head, suitably impressed. “Katya, you have such a wonderfully rich cultural and ethnic background!”

The ensign shrugged. “Doesn’t everybody, sir?” she asked with genuine curiosity. “I mean, some people have alien genes mixed in them. I’m just human.”

Offering a soft snort, Beverly shook her head. “While it’s true there’s nothing particularly unique about being wholly human, your mixture of cultural and ethnic backgrounds is.” she said gently. “Take Captain Picard, for instance. He’s from France and his family have been there for centuries, both sides. I doubt there’s anything other than French blood in him, although I have heard him say that some part of his family did originally stem from Spain, but that was so long ago, there’s probably no trace left.” She said with a soft chuckle. “I’m not saying he’s any less culturally diverse, but the influences of his life have had their origins in one country. You, on the other hand, span the globe.”

Katya blushed. “You make me sound exotic.”

Bending slightly to see the shorter woman’s eyes, Beverly said impishly, “You are, Ensign. You’re an exotic human.”

Both women chuckled and Beverly felt the good humour ease her tiredness. They parted at the turbolift and the doctor went back to sickbay. Like her husband, she had a lot of work to do.

It seemed like no time at all before they found themselves in a type 9 personnel shuttlecraft, named, Chapman. Taking his position in the pilot’s seat, Jean-Luc smiled at Beverly, who was standing by his shoulder, casting her gaze over the operations console.

“Everything in order?” he asked with barely hidden amusement.

“Hmph. Just because you’re piloting, doesn’t mean I give up any right to make sure you’re doing the right thing.” she said crisply, though he knew she was baiting him. Playing along, Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows in mock indignation and asked, “You don’t trust me?”

Her smile was devious. “Oh, I trust you all right, just not with the kids on board.”

“Well then,” he deadpanned, “in that case you’d best go aft and make sure everyone is strapped in ...Tightly.” 

Gently slapping his shoulder, an amused Beverly went aft to see that Katya had organised the toys James had chosen to play with during their journey. Elly’s bassinette was snugly nestled in the holder, the straps surrounding it snugly. James was seated just forward of the aft bulkhead and yelled excitedly when he saw his mother. He was gripping the straps of his safety harness tightly and Beverly waggled her eyebrows at him.  
“Ready, Tiger?” she asked.

“Go zoom!” James replied.

The two adults shared a laugh at his enthusiasm before Beverly said offhandedly, “Make sure you’re strapped in tightly, Katya, the captain is a maniac with shuttlecraft. He likes to think he’s still an ensign doing Titan’s Run.”  
Katya’s eyes widened in alarm, making Beverly shake her head. The ensign quickly realised Beverly was joking. She sent the doctor a wry look and softly snorted. “From what I know of Captain Picard,” she said patiently, “I’m sure he’s a very good pilot and will take extra care to make sure the trip is a smooth one, especially as you and the children are on board.”

Smiling her agreement, Beverly said softly, “And you, Ensign. He’ll take care of you, too.”

Katya blushed and lowered her head. The deep rumble of Jean-Luc’s voice drifted back to the passengers as he said. “Picard, to bridge. Shuttlecraft, Chapman, ready for launch.”

“Riker here, Captain. You are clear for launch. Bon voyage, sir.”

“Thank you, Number One, Picard out.”

Enterprise disappeared from view as Chapman jumped to warp. It wasn’t usual to travel at warp speeds while inside nebulae, but as there was nothing to stop them on this occasion, Jean-Luc set course for Haven and engaged at warp five. It would take three point four days to get there.

With the shuttlecraft on auto pilot, Jean-Luc left the cockpit and went aft, finding his family and Katya unstrapped and sitting around the central table. James had several toys arrayed around him and was busy thumping a purple and yellow stuffed toy parrot against the table’s surface. Katya sat next to him, smiling in mild amusement. Beverly sat opposite, feeding Elly.

As Jean-Luc went to the replicator, he asked over his shoulder, “Can I get you anything?”

He was asking both women, but only Beverly replied. “No thanks, I’ve already got a glass of water.”

He looked at the ensign and her smile faded. She really wanted to bow her head but knew that wasn’t the right thing to do. As the silence stretched, Jean-Luc softened his expression and smiled. “It’s alright, Ensign.” he said mildly. “I don’t bite.”  
A small smile appeared, growing larger as Beverly quipped, “That’s not entirely true, but for now, take it as read.”

Katya’s mind furnished the unwanted picture of her captain gently biting his wife’s ... She flushed slightly and blinked.

Jean-Luc sent his wife a stern look and failed completely to subdue her, mostly because she saw the warmth in his eyes. He sighed with mild exasperation and said quietly, “Would you like anything, Ensign?”

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Katya offered a nod. “Yes, sir.” she said evenly. “I’ve been trying different tea blends. I believe you drink Earl Grey?”

“I do, yes.”

“Then perhaps I might try some please, Captain?”

Jean-Luc’s smile was warm and genuine. “It is a very nice blend, Ensign. It’s the bergamot that gives it its distinctive taste.” he said enthusiastically. Beverly rolled her eyes and huffed. “He’s addicted to it, Katya.” she said drolly. “He’d drink litres of the stuff if I let him.”

Having retrieved the hot teas from the replicator, Jean-Luc sat at the table and placed Katya’s mug in front of her. She picked it up and saluted her captain. He grinned and said, “Here’s to another convert.”  
They sipped and Beverly muttered, “God help us!”

Elly had finished one side and Jean-Luc watched as Beverly gently transferred her to the other breast. She settled again and he reached over to gently push the blanket aside so he could see more of his daughter’s face. Beverly had seen him wistful before, but never more so than when he was watching his children breast feed. He sighed and Beverly felt a pang of pity, feeling his regret that he couldn’t provide such comfort and closeness as she could.  
Wisely, Katya occupied herself with James, keeping a low profile and giving her captain and his wife some quality time with their baby. It was James who broke the spell.

“Papa!” he yelled. Elly flinched and Jean-Luc put his index finger to his lips. “Not so loud, James.” he cautioned in a soft voice. “You’ll scare your little sister.”

“Papa, play!” The soft toy he threw hit Jean-Luc on his chin and he caught it before it fell to the tabletop. “James...” he frowned. The boy’s face fell, and his lower lip began to tremble. “Papa?” he said tremulously. It had an immediate effect. Jean-Luc was up and out of his seat and by James’s side in seconds. He scooped his son up and draped him over his shoulder, his head dangling down Jean-Luc’s chest.

“You want to play, eh?” he growled playfully. James giggled and a string of drool slid slowly from his mouth and fell ponderously downward until, still connected to his mouth, it made contact with Jean-Luc’s light blue shirt and stuck, the surrounding material darkening in a circular stain. With his fingers tickling James’s ribs, the boy squealed, prompting Beverly to call out firmly, “Someone’s making a racket!”

Jean-Luc stopped teasing his son and eased him from his shoulder and turned him over so that he was facing his father. “I think we’re in trouble, James.” The little boy giggled again and stuffed his thumb into his mouth. Drool covered his lips and chin, making Jean-Luc wish he had something to wipe it away. A cloth miraculously appeared, and Jean-Luc smiled as Katya shook her head. “He must be teething.” she said with a smile.

“Yes, he is.” agreed Jean-Luc. Beverly had finished feeding Elly and offered her to her husband. He swapped his son for his daughter and took a seat, placing Elly at his shoulder and gently rubbing her back. With James on her lap, Beverly cast a loving look at her husband and daughter before turning her attention to the ensign.

“Well, we’re on our way at last.” she said happily. “I think now would be a good time to establish the ground rules.”

All business, Katya gave Beverly her undivided attention. “Captain Picard has already told you we feel it appropriate to forego the usually formal structure of your relationship with us.” she explained patiently. “Being on holiday and with you acting as our nanny, we think it would be best if we adopted an employer/employee relationship. Now, we understand you might find it difficult to relate to us informally, so how about you refer to us as Mr. and Mrs. Picard, and we call you Katya?”

“That’s fine by me, sir ... I mean, Mrs. Picard.” Katya grinned.

Still gently rubbing Elly’s back, Jean-Luc said softly, “You won’t be compelled to obey us, Katya. We will be making requests not giving orders and you will have the right to refuse if you think what we ask of you is inappropriate or unnecessary.”

Her face reddening, Katya placed her hand on her throat. “Oh, Captain, I’m sure that would never happen!” she declared. Then, realising what she had called him, closed her eyes and said with embarrassment, “Um ... Mr. Picard.”

Taking pity on the poor woman, Jean-Luc said quietly, “It’s all right, Katya. It’ll take some time to get used to it. We understand completely.”

She smiled shyly. “Thank you, s ... Mr. Picard.”

“Right!” declared Beverly, brightly. “First things, first. I have inputted the kid’s schedules; you can access them through the computer or any PADD on board. I want you to learn them so you’re aware of what times things happen. Elly’s pretty straightforward, but James can be a little haphazard.” she sent a cheeky glance at her husband. “He’s like his father, Katya. If left to his own devices, he forgets to eat and would most likely happily play until he fell asleep with his toys.”

“Hey!” Jean-Luc softly protested, careful not to wake the now sleeping baby. Beverly grinned and waggled her eyebrows, making Jean-Luc scowl ineffectually. Katya sent him a sympathetic smile and inclined her head.

“Then James is a lot like one of my little brothers.” she commiserated. “If no one told him it was time to eat, he’d just keep on doing whatever it was he was doing. Dad says such single mindedness should be rewarded. Mum disagrees.”

“Well I agree with your father, Katya.” Jean-Luc declared softly, sending a defiant look towards his wife. Beverly grinned and poked out her tongue. “In that case,” Beverly chirruped, “I’m with your mom!”

Rolling her eyes, Katya shook her head. “You two are as bad as kids.”

Jean-Luc’s face quickly lost its geniality, although he didn’t say anything. Katya immediately regretted her comment. “I’m sorry, Cap ... Mr. Picard.” she said nervously. “I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds.”

With a flap of her hand, Beverly dismissed the moment. “Think nothing of it, Katya, my husband can be a little ... stiff, sometimes.” She looked meaningfully at Jean-Luc. “Can’t you, dear?”

He got the message loud and clear. Rearranging his features, Jean-Luc made sure his smile reached his eyes. “You must forgive me, Katya,” he said quietly. “It’s hard for me sometimes...” He gestured with his hand, offering as explanation, “The habits of a lifetime.”

His apology was a gracious one and Katya appreciated it. She took a deep breath and nodded, putting the incident behind her.

The journey to Haven was uneventful. As promised, Katya committed to memory both children’s schedules and everyone settled into their routines. Upon entering orbit, Jean-Luc gained permission to land and it was with some eager anticipation that they disembarked.

They were met by three exotic looking aliens. Two of them were quite tall and all were very slim. Their skin was a dusky tan, and each had eyes of deep violet that seemed to glow. Long dark hair was artfully arranged, and the two females wore tight, emerald green, floor-length sheaths. Their male companion wore a suit of dark green material and a crisp white, collarless shirt. He had the strangest slanted eyes. All three were bare footed.  
One of the females, the shorter one, stepped forward and spoke in fluent Standard. “Welcome, honoured guests.” Her voice was lyrical and intriguingly accented. “We have prepared your accommodation and, as we speak, your belongings are being unpacked. My name is Frinna By, and I am the manager of this resort. This is Ganner Huz. She is the entertainment director.” The second female bowed her head, a warm smile on her beautiful face. “And lastly...” Jean-Luc thought he detected a slight grimace of distaste, but it was so fleeting he wondered if he’d seen anything at all. “May I introduce Lannit Yan?” Before she could say anything further, the male stepped forward boldly, all but elbowing Frinna out of the way.  
“In the name of the Enlightened One I grant you peace.” he said loudly. Where Frinna’s voice had been soft and lilting, his voice was harsh and confronting. “Only true believers may stay on Haven. You are believers, aren’t you?”  
Jean-Luc’s expression was unreadable. Religion was all but gone from the lives of Federation citizens. Of those who practised a faith, only very few would make it public knowledge. Religion was considered a very personal matter and it was taken as an affront to be asked if one believed in any faith. Of course, Jean-Luc knew not to impose his opinions on others, especially over something as contentious as religion, but Haven was a Federation world, and he did not take kindly to the male’s attitude. As far as Jean-Luc was aware, Haven was wholly secular. Keeping his tone neutral, Jean-Luc said, “I can only speak for my family, sir.” He said quietly but firmly. “We do not ascribe to any faith.”  
The male’s brow lowered, and his eyes glittered, the skin at their corners puckering oddly. He reached inside his suit jacket and Jean-Luc tensed, stepping in front of Beverly as she automatically pulled James to her side. The hand that gripped the bassinette handle squeezed tight as Jean-Luc’s eyes narrowed. The male’s hand re-emerged holding an old-fashioned book. He held it aloft and intoned,  
“You are unclean! Accept the Enlightened One or be doomed!”

Jean-Luc sent a questioning look at the manager. Obviously embarrassed, Frinna eased in front of the male and clasping her hands in front of her, said with carefully chosen words, “I must apologise, Captain Picard. Haven has undergone some changes recently but...” she turned her head to give the male a long look. “Those changes certainly do not impact on our guests. It is a requirement that a cleric be on hand to welcome guests, but that by no means makes it acceptable. Again, Captain Picard, I apologise.”  
Keeping her back to the seething zealot, Frinna gestured for her guests to precede her into the chic, modern administration building. When Jean-Luc looked over his shoulder, Lannit Yan was gone. The captain breathed a sigh of relief.  
With everybody gathered under the high, transparent dome that constituted the roof of the reception area, Frinna knew her guests would have more questions. Predictably, it was the captain who began.  
“You mention that Haven has undergone some changes recently.” he said evenly. “May I ask what the nature of those changes is?”  
Even though she had been anticipating the question, Frinna still hesitated to answer. It wasn’t that she was reluctant; it was more to do with her embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, Frinna tried to summon a genuine smile. She failed.  
“Captain Picard...” she gestured to take in Beverly and Katya. “I really am so sorry. You must think it so ... odd.” Ganner stepped up to her companion’s side and said softly, “We don’t necessarily agree with the new policies you understand, but we must obey.”  
“And just what are the new policies?” asked Beverly cautiously.

“There are several, but most have no bearing on you, save for the one that makes it law to have a cleric on hand to greet new arrivals.”

“I see.” said Jean-Luc. “How long have these policies been in effect?”

Frinna briefly closed her eyes and sighed. “Not long, Captain, only a few months.” She said tiredly. “It was quite sudden actually. About three years ago, a small group of Havenites left our planet to go on a pilgrimage. They were considered ... oddities. No one had practised any kind of religion for centuries, as you know Haven is ... or was ... wholly secular.” She shook her head sadly. “The pilgrims returned with what they claimed was Haven’s lost spiritual heart. Their leader, known only as Kerron, purported to have discovered a long-lost text which he says was written by a deity he refers to as, ‘The Enlightened One.’  
“Such was the fervour of Kerron and his group that word spread rapidly and Havenites began to gravitate towards them, although no one seems to have actually met Kerron himself. Soon formal gatherings began in all our towns and cities as the passion for this new religion took hold. It wasn’t long before the government was affected. 

“With so many government officers now joining the group, it was inevitable that new policies would be enacted in favour of them. And so, we have reached a critical moment with the population evenly divided between those who believe and those who don’t.”  
She sighed then and shook her head. “I doubt that balance will be maintained, though. The speed at which the religion is gaining members will soon make it the dominant demographic.”  
Beverly tilted her head and considered her words carefully. “Have there been any signs of antisocial behaviour from the group?”

Frinna frowned and shrugged one slender shoulder. “Not overtly, but there have been rumours.” she said warily, her eyes darting to and fro as if she feared eavesdroppers.

Jean-Luc’s eyes had already scanned for obvious surveillance devices. He saw none, but that was to be expected. “Are people compelled to join?” he asked softly.

“Not exactly, Captain, but there is pressure applied to those who vacillate. I have heard that, in some of the smaller towns, where the majority have joined, those who do not have only two choices. Join or leave. Permanently.”  
“Are you saying they’re forced from their homes?” asked a Beverly, aghast.

“In some cases, yes.”

Jean-Luc shared a worried look with Beverly, and they spoke in unison. “Should we stay?”

Frinna was quick to allay their fears. “Of course, you should!” she said firmly. “Our troubles will not affect you; I assure you. The government was careful to exclude the resorts from the influence of the group. Aside from the cleric’s attendance at your arrival, and a sub-section pertaining to the group in the welcome package on your accommodation’s computer, there will be no further interaction with them.” she insisted earnestly. “Tourism is vitally important to Haven’s economy. It would be a disaster if we were to lose our reputation as a peaceful, safe and secular destination for holiday seekers.”

Lifting his eyebrows, Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “I suppose she has a point.” he said to Beverly. The doctor looked down at James while she stroked his soft dark brown hair. “Yes, I think she has.” To Frinna she said, “As long as you can assure not only our safety, but that we won’t be harassed by the group, then I think we can stay.”

“Wonderful!” exclaimed an obviously relieved and delighted manager. “Then in that case, would you please follow me?”

Jean-Luc had taken particular care in booking this specific resort. He’d been to Haven before, but this place had only been built recently. Situated on the coast of the southern continent, it was sub-tropical and stunningly beautiful. The cabins were constructed over the bright turquoise water, linked to the shore by long floating jetties. 

With weather modification nets in orbit, calm, desirable conditions prevailed, affording guests the opportunity to avail themselves of all kinds of aquatic pleasures. The floors of the cabin’s rooms were transparent, and the roof was made of a material that could be opaqued when required. With much of the surrounding walls consisting of clear, tinted glass, it was as if they were living in an observation blind. Privacy was easily gained if needed.  
As they walked amiably along the gently undulating jetty, Katya had to hold James’s hand tightly lest he break free and run unsteadily and alarmingly towards the brightly shining buildings ahead. Beverly’s eyes swept the area, instinctively assessing the safety initiatives. 

With an active toddler to think of, she had to be sure his safety was paramount. Of course, Jean-Luc had taken this into consideration when booking the place and he was pleased when Beverly gave a nod of approval. Once inside, by simply pressing a recessed and quite innocuous button, an invisible field enclosed the building. Should James venture too close to the edge of the veranda that surrounded the structure on all sides, a force field would immediately form, preventing him from tumbling into the deep water.  
Nestled nose first, resembling creatures nursing at their mother, sleek, slender watercraft were moored along with soft, brightly coloured moulded shapes, designed for riding, and lazing on. James stopped dead and turned to his father, his eyes owlish. He pointed at the floatables and gaped. Jean-Luc grinned and held out his hand. James took it, his other hand, held by Katya.  
Together the two adults led him the last few metres to the cabin, then turned left and walked to the corner where the veranda took a right turn. There, Jean-Luc hoisted his son up and sat him on his shoulders. From that vantage point, James got a better view of the waiting watercraft.

“Papa!” he yelled, pointing wet, slimy fingers at the wondrous things. “Papa! Play with wet!”

Jean-Luc tried to not grimace when James planted his slick fingers on his bald head. He didn’t quite succeed. To her credit, Katya held in her giggle. James began to wriggle, causing his father to lift him off his shoulders. The boy was no less still being held against his father’s chest. Before the lad could yell again, Jean-Luc said softly, “Not yet, James.”

James was still coming to terms with the fact that sometimes he didn’t get what he wanted. As far as he was concerned, it was a major wrinkle in his life. Of course, he should get whatever he wanted, when he wanted it, that was his right. Wasn’t it?  
His face screwed up into an angry mask as he raised his hand and brought it down on Jean-Luc’s head. He didn’t get the opportunity to do it again. Jean-Luc grabbed his son’s wrist and held it gently, but firmly. Looking into two angry eyes, Jean-Luc said with a hint of warning, “What have we told you about hitting, James?”

James lowered his eyes, growing sullen. When he mumbled, Jean-Luc was forced to ask, “What did you say, James?”

“I want to play with the wet, Papa.” he said in a small voice. Letting go of the boy’s wrist, Jean-Luc watched as James pulled both his hands against his chest. With the lad’s head down, Jean-Luc couldn’t see his expression, but he knew exactly what he looked like. “I know you do, James, but we can’t yet.” he said softly.  
“Why?” James whined.

“Because we have to settle in first.” Jean-Luc replied reasonably. “Wouldn’t you like to see your room and help maman with Elly?”

James thought about it and shrugged. Seeing his room and helping his mother wasn’t nearly as much fun as he knew playing with his father would be, but there were some advantages. If he behaved and helped as best he could, he knew his father would reward him by playing with him. That didn’t necessarily mean they would play with the water but playing with papa was always fun. 

His parents never disappointed him. He was quickly learning that, in return for certain kinds of behaviour, nice things happened, so he knew to keep nice things happening it was up to him to do as his parents wished. However, knowing this and applying it were two completely different things and often he wasn’t able to control his feelings. 

His parents seemed to understand this and accepted it, but that didn’t mean they ignored it. If his feelings overwhelmed him and caused him to lose control, they would gently comfort him but not try to stop him and when it passed, they were always there to let him know that everything was all right. Sometimes he frightened himself with these emotional storms and for some time afterwards he was very quiet, but the steady, calm love of his parents would always ease him back to his usual happy self.  
James lifted his head and stared solemnly into his father’s kind eyes. A small smile appeared. “Okay, Papa.” he said, immensely pleased when Jean-Luc smiled and hugged him.  
“That’s a good boy.” Jean-Luc said softly, then made James giggle by pretending to bite his neck whilst growling. 

Katya had stood to one side, watching the exchange with keen interest. Had anyone asked only a few short days ago what kind of father Captain Picard was, she wouldn’t have been able to say, but the gentle, playful man she saw did surprise her. As she observed the interaction of father and son, she thought about how different her captain was in private, but then she shook her head.

“Of course, he’s different!” she thought to herself. “What did you expect? Orders? His children coming to attention and saluting? Calling him, sir?” With a soft snort she chided herself for being so naive. It had been a pleasant surprise to discover there was a normal man behind the legend, well ... admittedly not exactly normal, Captain Picard was an extraordinary man, but the point was he had shown her that her impression of him, the awe he inspired was misplaced.  
She flushed slightly as she recalled how intimidated she’d been on first meeting him and how her peers had gaped and gasped when she had told them she was going to be interviewed by him. How they’d expressed their horror at the very thought!  
Showing wisdom beyond her years, Katya hadn’t said a word about what the interview had been like. Upon returning to duty after the meeting, her friends had barraged her with breathless questions, but Katya just smiled enigmatically and said nothing.  
It was with some pride that Katya remembered her captain and his wife had not requested her to keep to herself what had been discussed. Somehow. they knew she wouldn’t divulge any details, asking her wasn’t necessary. So, in her own way, Katya had perpetuated Jean-Luc’s image of a stern, remote and formidable captain amongst the junior ranks. And it pleased her no end to know just how false that image was. Casting an amused eye over the scene before her, Katya shook her head. “Oh, if only you could see him now!” she thought wryly. 

Lowering James to the deck, Jean-Luc took his hand and together they went inside.

After they’d settled in and enjoyed a light meal, Jean-Luc frowned as his suggestion they take advantage of the lovely weather and take James outside to play in the water was met with little enthusiasm from Beverly. Elly was lying on a soft quilt in the diffused light coming from the tinted windows and Beverly was seated on the pale pearl coloured sofa, her expression neutral. Jean-Luc turned to Katya and said, “Would you take James outside, please? I’ll join you shortly.”  
He turned back to his wife before Katya could acknowledge his request. Settling beside her, Jean-Luc took her hand and bent his head to see under her brow.  
“Penny?” He said softly.

She smiled at their private code, but didn’t reply. A now worried Jean-Luc asked cautiously, “Beverly, are you all right?”  
She smiled but he could see her eyes were not as clear as they usually were. “I’m fine, Jean-Luc.” She reassured him. “Just a little tired, that’s all.”  
The knowledge that she would downplay any illness, much like he would too, didn’t fill Jean-Luc with a lot of confidence in her self-diagnosis. But there was little he could do. “Are you sure?” He tried to keep the dubiousness out of his voice.  
Beverly was in a difficult position. She wanted her husband to go and play with their son, to enjoy himself and relax. After all, that’s why they were there, but she knew, no matter how much she insisted she was fine, he wouldn’t leave her side until she did something to convince him otherwise. A contrite smile crept across her face.  
“Maybe you could get the hypo from the medkit?”

He got up so quickly, he suffered momentary dizziness. Blinking, he waited impatiently until it passed then went straight to the master suite bathroom and re-emerged with the medkit. Beverly grinned, her eyes finally showing their full beauty. “Couldn’t decide?” She asked playfully.

Regaining his seat beside her, Jean-Luc grunted softly. “There’s only one hypo, but as you’re well aware, there’s quite a choice in what to load it with.” He sounded grumpy, but his eyes twinkled warmly. Making a show of opening the medkit, Beverly plucked out the proper cartridge and presented it to her husband with a flourish.  
“Ta da!” She crowed triumphantly.

Sending a look of great forbearance, Jean-Luc said nothing as he loaded the hypospray and held it up, his expression an expectant one. Grinning smugly, Beverly tilted her head and offered the soft skin of her neck.  
As he applied the nozzle and pressed the tab, Jean-Luc muttered, “No one likes a show off, Beverly.”  
She accepted the mock admonition with warm tenderness. Jean-Luc watched as she twisted sideways and lifted her feet, smiling her thanks she he caught her ankles and settled her calves on his thighs. She closed her eyes and lay back.  
“Comfortable?” He said softly.

“Mmm.”

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

Beverly opened her eyes and regarded Jean-Luc with gentle quietude. After a few moments he sighed and offered a slow nod of acceptance. “Very well.” He said softly. “Call me if you need me.”  
She knew he wasn’t fully convinced, but he also knew she required, for whatever reason, some time on her own. Gently lifting her legs, he slid out from under them and walked slowly to the open glass doors, the sounds of James squealing in delight filtering through.

His departure from the room left an emptiness Beverly found difficult to define. Although he was only metres away, such was the way he had of filling any space with his powerful charisma, the absence of it left Beverly feeling momentarily bereft. It was a little squawk from Elly that dispelled the upsetting feelings and made her smile. “Hey there.” She cooed. “Are you enjoying the sunshine without your nappy on?”  
Under the baby was an absorbent pad so she could kick and flap as much as she desired. As Beverly gazed happily at her daughter, a sudden shift in her body reminded her of her reason for not joining the rest of her family out in the warm waters.  
Mild pain sat like a heavy mass in her lower abdomen and her joints ached dully. She shifted slightly, seeking a more comfortable position. The hypo had delivered the hormone supplements and she knew it was only a matter of time before she felt better, but it rankled nonetheless to know that, as yet, she hadn’t felt much benefit from the treatment. 

The regular doses of hormones were ridding her of the pain episodes, but only as they occurred. Over all, she didn’t seem to be improving. As the pain began to recede, Beverly slowly got to her feet and went into the bedroom, emerging with an isolinear chip in her hand. Sitting at the desk in the corner of the living room, she took a few minutes to gaze out into the vast openness of the turquoise sea.  
The gently rolling water’s surface was broken by several aquatic creatures whose arched backs and protuberant fins reminded her of Earth’s dolphins, but where they were mostly grey and white, these were brightly coloured in iridescent yellows, greens and blues. As one creature leaped clear of the water and twisted over and over before splashing back down, Beverly whooped with delight. The sudden outburst startled Elly into silence, but she didn’t cry.  
Dragging her attention away from the stunning view, Beverly inserted the chip into the monitor and waited patiently. The screen quickly changed from a vista of a palm-fringed startlingly white beach to that of a kindly-looking middle-aged Havenite. As with all in his profession, males and females alike, his hair had been shaved leaving his skull covered in a profusion of bristly stubble. In his case, dark auburn.

The two beings, human and Havenite smiled at each other. “Good afternoon, Doctor Picard, my name is Dr.Ehanne Hu. How may I be of assistance?” His voice was unusually high-pitched, but not unpleasant. Knowing, intelligent eyes were widely spaced and his skin was a little darker than Beverly had seen in others of his species.

“My notes should be on your screen.” Beverly said.

“Yes. One moment please.” As Beverly watched, the Havenite medic quickly read then looked up, his open friendliness replaced by professional concern.  
“This is a little unusual, Doctor Picard. May I ask how this developed?”

Offering a shrug and an embarrassed smile, Beverly said, “We don’t really know. As you’ve read, it first became apparent after the birth of my second child. The pregnancy had been problematic and the delivery difficult, but nothing that wasn’t relatively easy to treat. My current condition came as a surprise.” She tilted her head and made sure he could see that her expression was one of polite, professional curiosity. “Please don’t be offended, but may I ask, Doctor Hu, are you familiar with human female physiology?”  
His smile told Beverly her question had caused no offence. “A fair question, Doctor Picard.” He said graciously. “Yes, I am. Because I am the resort’s resident doctor, I am very well informed about a great many species and of all kinds of genders. I excelled in exobiology.”

They exchanged a warm smile. “I take it you’re concerned about your treatment.” He said, business-like again.  
“Yes. I’d consulted at length with my physician and we’d agreed on the course of action, but lately I feel it hasn’t been getting the desired results.”  
“Hmm. That is unfortunate indeed. Your symptoms ... discomfort and pain in the joints?”

“Yes.”

“Alleviated by the supplements?”

“Yes, but only short-term. After a while the symptoms return.”

Hu’s eyes dropped as he accessed something and read. While his attention was on the information, he asked, “And you feel you’re getting worse.”  
“Yes. I have run some scans and it’s my belief that there may be a problem with the pituitary gland, but without more sophisticated equipment, I can’t make a definitive diagnosis.”  
“Yes, that sounds quite likely.” Hu agreed. “Can you come to the main building? I have a clinic there.”  
Baring her teeth, Beverly winced. “Would it be possible for you to come to me? I want to keep this between you and me for now, my husband would only worry if he knew.”  
Lifting his dark eyebrows, Hu, gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Of course I can come to you, Doctor Picard, but I really need to make a thorough examination. If you wish to keep this private, it will be difficult; I can only bring so much equipment without raising your husband’s suspicions.”

“Hmm, you have a point.” Beverly chewed her lower lip, deep in thought. It was Hu who came up with the solution.  
“I see you have your infant daughter with you. Has she had her regular checkups?”  
Snapping her fingers, Beverly grinned. “Only the first! You’re a genius, Doctor Hu. She’s due, we were going to wait until we returned to our ship, but I’m sure I can convince my husband that she should be seen, and because it’s so routine, I think I can get him to stay here with our son while I come to you.”

Another thought occurred and she spoke as if she were talking to herself. “And ... I can really put him at ease by taking Katya with me! He’ll feel that I am being cared for and he’ll feel better about not coming.”  
“It seems we have a reasonable solution.” Hu grinned. “When would be convenient for me to see you?”  
“Well, the sooner the better, I guess. How about an hour from now?”

Hu smiled and offered a slight bow. “That would be satisfactory, Doctor Picard. I’ll see you then.”

The screen went momentarily dark, and then resolved into the image of the beach again. Beverly was about to rise from her seat, but saw, out of the corner of her eye, the small resort icon on the bottom left of the screen. Remembering Frinna telling them about the information package, curiosity got the better of Beverly and she touched the icon. Frinna’s smiling face appeared and the recording began.  
Five minutes later, Beverly had been on a guided tour of the main resort’s facilities and had been given a brief synopsis of the few barely noticeable restrictions. It was just at the end of the spiel that Lannit Yan’s stern visage appeared. Snorting, Beverly was about to close the program when something Yan said made her pause. She gently swept her fingertip across the screen, backing the recording up a little. As Yan started again, she listened carefully.  
“...inevitable. Only those who choose the path of righteousness can claim the kingdom of the Enlightened One. Only by the spilling of pure blood can the unclean be brought into our light. Those who would deny the one true God deserve nothing but the wrath of fire and damnation!”

The face on the screen grew larger as he shoved himself forward. “Join us! Discover the Truth! Give yourself to us!”

He maintained his fevered stare until his image faded to be replaced with information about times and venues. It was a very unsettled Beverly who closed the program. She stared at the screen, deep in thought, not seeing the pretty beach scene. Elly began to fuss, drawing Beverly out of her introspection. She went to her daughter, put a nappy on her and settled on the sofa, where she proceeded to feed her.

Katya was first back, laughing at something Jean-Luc had said. Beverly’s eyes swept over her lissom body, idly wondering if her husband had noticed just how attractive she was. Her dark, wet hair lay in ropes and the exposure to the sun, even though only brief, had seemed to deepen her naturally light tan skin. Seen in profile, Beverly noticed the slight flattening of her nose and her gently prominent brow. Taken as a whole, Katya was definitely beautiful.  
“Hmm,” Thought Beverly. “I’ll have to have a chat with Jean-Luc about that.”

However mildly discomfited Beverly may have felt, she didn’t show it. Her smile was warm and genuine. James came in next, looking adorable in a special waterproof nappy. He had only just mastered control over his bodily waste and was growing quite proficient with using a toilet but it’d been decided, rather than have him use the ocean as a lavatory, he should wear a swimming nappy. He felt very proud, showing everyone the pictures of starships and astral bodies that decorated the synthetic material.  
His skin was slick with water, his dark brown hair plastered over his skull and he left small, wet footprints as he ran across the room, squealing with excited delight. Hot on his heels, Jean-Luc walked briskly behind his son, a fluffy white towel carried in one hand. His speedos were dark blue and clinging to his wet body revealing more than he probably would be comfortable with. He was growling menacingly, his handsome face contorted into a fearsome mask, obviously part of the game he was playing with James. Beverly’s eyes swept over him, once again admiring his toned, elegant physique.

Her eyes darted to Katya to see her frank appraisal of her husband’s body, making her immediately snap, “For God’s sake! I’m trying to feed Elly!” She winced inwardly at the waspish sound of her voice and sought to make amends.  
“Come on, you rowdy lot, let the little one feed in peace.” She took any anger out of the equation with a smile.

James had frozen at Beverly’s initial outburst and Jean-Luc’s grin had vanished. Katya, fearing she’d been seen lusting after her captain’s body, quickly found something to do. Chastened, Jean-Luc quietly dried James’ hair before ushering him into the bedroom. After a few moments, Beverly heard the shower running.

Taking the opportunity, Beverly said blandly, “I was thinking of taking Elly to the resort clinic for her one-month check up, Katya, leaving Jean-Luc here with James. Would you like to come with me?”  
Katya, busy folding James’ clothing, looked up and frowned. “Ah, yes, of course ... but...”

Tilting her head, Beverly swapped Elly to her other breast before saying gently, “But?”

Katya had to tread carefully. She was sure Beverly had seen her lascivious looks towards her husband and was wary of Beverly’s motives. Did she want to say something to her about it? “Well, I ah, I thought you would want to do that with the captain ... err, Mr. Picard.”  
Making sure her smile was a warm one, Beverly said lightly, “Oh, no ... I think he’d appreciate some time with James.”

“He wouldn’t want to be with you and Elly at her check up?” Katya was having a hard time accepting the idea that her captain would give up the chance to accompany Beverly and Elly on any occasion.  
“It’s not that big a deal, Katya, it’s not as if there’s anything wrong with Elly, It’s just a routine check up.”

Said like that, Katya had to admit she’d probably overreacted. Offering a sunny smile, her previous trepidation dissolved. “That would be lovely, thank you, Mrs. Picard.”  
“Good. I’ll let Jean-Luc know when he comes out of the shower.”

Unfortunately those words conjured up images of a wet, clean man, obviously very fit and, judging by what she’d seen outlined by his wet speedos, very well-endowed. It was vitally important that Katya banished these thoughts immediately.  
If she was going to spend this holiday in close quarters with both Jean-Luc and Beverly, she had to be far more professional. The problem was that she’d long admired Jean-Luc, most of her female, and some male friends, did too, despite the fact the captain scared the bejeezus out of them. But where that was just simple hero worship ... and, she thought with a wicked grin, an appreciation of a damned fine specimen, those thoughts were now completely inappropriate and might land her in serious trouble.  
Giving herself a mental shake, she thought, “Get over it! He’s happily married and deserves more from you than bloody school-girl fantasies.”  
When Jean-Luc did re-enter the room, she merely smiled and went back to what she was doing. James went to Beverly and his thumb slipped into his mouth as he watched Elly finish her feed.  
Gently stroking James’s hair with her free hand, Beverly watching him with tenderness. His hazel eyes, not quite as dark as his father’s but hooded like his, slowly lifted to hold her gaze. “Maman,” he whispered, “Elly’s biting you.”  
“No, she’s not, she’s sucking. You used to do that too, when you were a baby.”

Hunkering down beside his son, Jean-Luc gently brushed his thumb against Elly’s cheek. “I remember you feeding like this, James.”

“Is Elly eating?” His wide gaze shifted to his father.

“Yes, she’s drinking the milk maman has made.”

“Can I have some?”

Beverly chuckled and said to Jean-Luc, “Get a small cup; I’ll express some for him.”

Within a few minutes, James had a cup in his hands and was looking dubiously inside. “Are you going to drink it?” Asked an amused Beverly.

Nodding solemnly, James lifted the cup to his mouth and tipped it. There was a slurping noise, then James smacked his lips. Jean-Luc took the cup and looked to see if James had drunk the teaspoonful of milk. He had.  
“What do you think?” Jean-Luc asked.

“Good! I’m a big boy, I have a cup.”

“Indeed you are.” Agreed Jean-Luc. Seeing that Elly had finished, Jean-Luc took her from Beverly and sat beside her, putting the baby against his chest as he gently patted her back. “Come on James, you can help me.” Jean-Luc said.  
Climbing up to sit beside his father, he added his small hand to the task, making Beverly grin. 

“I’m going to take Elly to the resort clinic for her one-month check up.” She said into the warm silence.  
Nodding, Jean-Luc said quietly, “I’ll ask Katya to stay here with James.”

“No need, I’ll take her with me to help with Elly. You stay here with James.”  
Beverly could see the confusion in his eyes as he said, “But I want to come.”

Placing her hand on his thigh, Beverly smiled. “Really, Jean-Luc, there’s no need. It’s just a routine check up. She’ll be weighed and given a very cursory examination. She’s fine, you know that. Your time would be best spent having time alone with James; you know how he adores that.”

He couldn’t argue with that, but still... “Are you sure?” He asked, his expression showing his doubt. Somehow, he felt like he was being excluded for some reason he couldn’t define, but he trusted Beverly and knew she was right.  
“Yes, I’m sure.”

It wasn’t until she’d left with Elly and Katya that it suddenly occurred to him that she might have a very personal reason to see a doctor and what better way to disguise it than to use Elly as her excuse.  
Feeling vaguely unsettled, he wasn’t in the mood for play. Instead he took James to the seaward balcony and sat with him while reading stories he knew James liked. To augment the tales, James had a portable monitor that displayed all the scenes so faithfully described in the book and underneath scrolled the text in large letters.  
Occasionally Jean-Luc would point out some of the simpler words, sounding out the letters. James thought it was a huge joke and giggled helplessly. Several times Jean-Luc had to wipe drool off the screen.  
Shaking his head and with a wry smile on his face, Jean-Luc muttered, “I’m teaching you to read, James. You should be paying attention.”  
By way of responding, James hit the screen and yelled, “Bunny, Papa!”

“Yes, that’s a bunny rabbit.” He said mildly, amused by his son’s enthusiasm.  
“Purple!” Declared the boy.  
“No, not purple, brown.”  
“No! Purple!”  
Jean-Luc sighed and gave up. “Very well, purple.”  
“More story, Papa!”  
“What do you say?”  
His thumb disappeared in James’ mouth. Around it he lisped softly, “Pleath.”

Despite his enjoyment, James eventually grew bored. His fidgeting and inattention drove Jean-Luc to suggest he might put up a hammock. James had no idea what a hammock was, but if his Papa had suggested it, it must be good. Jean-Luc affixed the ends of the linen hammock he’d found in the wardrobe earlier in the master bedroom.  
Hoisting James up, he deposited the boy in the hammock and gave it a gentle push to start it swinging. James was absolutely delighted, squealing loudly. He gripped the sling’s edges and peered over the side. It was only a metre and a half off the decking, but to James it was an enormous distance.  
“Big!” He yelled.  
“I think you mean; high.”  
“Big! Big, Papa!”  
Offering a soft chuckle, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, James, very big.” 

To Jean-Luc’s surprise, James quietened down and, after a little while the gentle swinging made him drowsy. His eyes drooped and, as his father watched, he drifted off to sleep.  
Placing a tender kiss on his forehead, Jean-Luc went to the locker just inside the sliding glass doors and retrieved a fishing rod. Having baited the hook with an inorganic compound, he cast out, then sat in his deck chair, putting his feet up on the railing. He hadn’t fished since his childhood and though he didn’t expect to catch anything, he knew he would enjoy trying. With the occasional glance at James, Jean-Luc settled into a dreamy, relaxed torpor.

Dr. Ehanne Hu was smaller than was usual for his species and carried himself with grace, though he was somewhat overweight. While Beverly took a seat in the waiting room with Elly asleep in her bassinette, Katya went to the receptionist and was talking to her as Dr. Hu emerged and graced them all with a warm smile. At Beverly’s suggestion, Katya went outside to enjoy the warm late afternoon sun. The clinic was situated along the east side of the resort complex and backed onto a gently shelving beach, fringed with exotic looking palm-like trees.  
Having placed the bassinette beside her chair in the doctor’s rooms, Beverly went and sat on his biobed. There wasn’t any need for small talk, they both knew why she was there, but Ehanne was naturally gregarious and chatting was inevitable.  
“So,” he said, “are you enjoying your stay?”

Beverly had turned and was now lying on her back, watching everything Hu did. The diagnostic shell was enclosing her upper body and she could hear a neural scanner running. “Yes, it’s lovely.” She replied distractedly.  
“We do everything we can to make sure our guests have a relaxing time with us.”  
“I’m sure.” There was a moment’s silence before Hu shook his head and tut tutted.  
“I don’t like the look of this.” His former friendly tone had been replaced with professional briskness. Beverly’s hands went to the shell as she attempted to lift herself to see the display screen. Hu took her hands and gently put them by her sides.  
“I’m not finished yet.” he said mildly.

Stifling the urge to sit up and take charge, Beverly endured another few minutes before she barked, “What is it?”  
Hu refrained from answering, instead simply deactivating the shell, which silently retracted into the biobed. Taking Beverly’s elbow, Hu assisted her as she sat up, swivelled and slid off the bed. Hu went to his desk and sat down, waiting while Beverly checked Elly before she too sat.

“There has been significant deterioration in the uterine wall. Have you been bleeding?”  
“No.”

“Hmm, interesting.” He brought up the scan results and turned his monitor so Beverly could see.

“I don’t know what this is.” He indicated a darker area on the anterior wall of the uterus. Beverly leaned forward and peered. “It’s a mass.” She said, almost to herself.  
“Yes, but without taking a sample, we can’t know what kind.” He passed his finger over the screen and a new image appeared. Beverly squinted and let out a soft snort. “Damn.” She said softly. “There’s another mass on the pituitary gland.”  
“Yes.” Hu agreed, watching Beverly carefully. “But there’s more.”

Yet another image appeared and this one made Beverly gasp. “A brain tumour? How the hell is that possible?”  
“I’m not sure. Have you had any symptoms? Headaches ... nausea ... vision disturbances ... paralysis in any form?”  
“No, nothing.” Beverly replied, bewildered. “I can’t believe this.”

Hu shrugged. “Of course treatment is fairly straightforward and I can do it here, but that doesn’t explain the underlying cause.”

Beverly sat back and chewed her lower lip. “The uterine mass would most probably have formed due to the pituitary gland tumour, but...” She shrugged helplessly. “What are my hormone levels at the moment?”  
Raising his elegant dark eyebrows, Hu lifted his lower lip. “Given your original condition, not much has changed. There’s a slight elevation in cortisol, indicating stress, but under the circumstances, I don’t think it’s significant.”  
Beverly let out a long sigh and rubbed her brow. “Neither do I. Okay, what do we do? I mean, I know what has to be done, but how will we do it?”

“I take it you’re referring to your need to keep this from your husband?” Beverly didn’t answer verbally; she just gave Hu a measured look that spoke volumes.  
“I see.” He said softly. “Do you think that’s wise? It’s not my place to interfere in your personal life, but surely ... if anything, wouldn’t you find his support comforting?”

Beverly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s not as if it’s a life-threatening condition, Doctor, merely inconvenient. No, I don’t want my husband involved.” 

Although he wasn’t human himself, Hu was quite good at reading the emotions so openly displayed in human eyes. Unlike many humanoid species, human eyes were, indeed, the windows to their souls. He wondered idly how they’d survived to prosper so well seemingly hampered by this quirk of their species. 

In his experience, it was often better to be able to hide everything one felt. To be betrayed by one’s own eyes was unthinkable. Certainly it would be an impediment to a diplomat. As he gazed steadily into Beverly’s lovely blue eyes he saw the lie in her words.  
She may have said she didn’t want her husband involved, but her emotions quite clearly said otherwise. Hu was now faced with the awkward prospect of bringing those emotions out into the open.  
Looking down at his hands, he said gently, “It is my understanding of human marriage that it is based on love and trust.” He smiled and glanced up. “Not unlike my own species. Are you sure you want to imperil the trust you share with your husband?”  
Beverly tried to keep her face impassive, but the softly spoken words had their effect. Her jaw muscles clenched and her pupils dilated. Hu wasn’t finished. “I would like you to consider something, Doctor Picard.” He said quietly. “Where does it stop?”  
He was now staring at Beverly with an uncompromising gaze. “Having hidden something this important from him, what’s next? Trust, as you know, doesn’t come easily to your species, indeed that’s something most humanoids share, are you really so willing to set in motion something that might end up destroying the trust you enjoy with your husband? Does he deserve that?”

Finally, Beverly bowed her head and closed her eyes. “No, she said softly. “He doesn’t deserve that, but you don’t know him.” Beverly looked up and her eyes were bright with determination. “Though we have a very long history together, Doctor, we haven’t been married all that long. He is very protective of me and our children and if he found out about this, I fear he’d panic.”

Beverly took a deep breath and shook her head. “Words like ... brain tumour,” she sighed, “would terrify him. There was a time when humans died from a terrible disease called cancer. Well, as you know, that is a thing of the distant past, but the word can still instil fear in those who hear it who don’t know better. It holds no such fear for me, of course, but I have the benefit of a medical degree. My husband is a very intelligent man, but even so, he would be devastated to find out I had tumours of any kind.”  
“So...” Hu muttered thoughtfully. “You seek to protect him. Well, I can’t fault you for that, but what about when he finds out? He will, you know.”  
A small smile appeared on Beverly’s face, but it was a sad one. “I know.” She said softly. “And then I’ll just have to deal with it, because hopefully I will be completely well and he’ll get over it.”

“And trust?"

“It’s my decision, Doctor.” She said softly, but firmly.

“Very well. I can begin the treatments now, but that still leaves the underlying cause.”  
Sitting up, Beverly said briskly, “Yes. Do you have a mark V medical tricorder?”  
“Indeed I do.” Hu turned in his chair and retrieved the device from the bench behind him. He offered it to Beverly.  
“Thank you. Would I be able to take this with me?”

Hu had to think about that. “It’s the only one I have. They only became available three weeks ago.”  
“I know, but with one of these...” She held it up. “I can work on the cause between visits.”  
Tapping his long index finger against his lower lip, Hu frowned. “Well...” he muttered thoughtfully. “I suppose I can take the samples I need...”  
“Exactly!” Beverly said triumphantly. “You can work on the samples, while I work on the readings which I can take every four hours or so.”  
Reluctantly, Hu nodded. “I suppose it could work.”

Beverly took that as confirmation. Elly began to cry and Beverly gently inserted her knuckle into her mouth. The baby sucked it strongly and Beverly sighed. “I have to feed my daughter soon, Doctor. Let’s get started.”  
Katya was paddling, pleased that she was wearing shorts. She was holding her sandals in her hand and didn’t hear Beverly’s approach over the soft sounds of the beach.  
They walked along the beach until they came to their floating jetty. Just as they were about to step onto it, Beverly said idly, “Mr. Picard is very handsome.”  
It had come out-of-the-blue, but Katya wasn’t surprised. She kept her face impassive and allowed only mild interest into her voice. “Yes, he is ... for his age.”  
“For any age.” Beverly stated flatly. That made Katya smile. The two women looked at each other and the younger one was relieved when Beverly smiled. “It’s okay, Katya, I know the effect he has on people.” She sighed. “Sometimes I can’t believe he’s mine.” She held up her finger. “But, he is mine.”

Bowing her head in acknowledgement, Katya said softly, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Picard.”  
“Think nothing of it, just as long as you never act on it.”  
Looking suitably aghast, Katya blurted, “Oh no! I would never...”

Smiling her understanding, Beverly’s expression suddenly turned sly. “Can you imagine what he’d do if he found out?” She let out a hoot of laughter. “He’d be mortified! God, I can just see it!”  
Katya blushed and laughed. “He wouldn’t be the only one.” She said ruefully.  
By now they were nearly at the bure. Beverly could see right through the main room and what she saw made her chuckle. Katya followed her gaze and grinned. The sight of the illustrious Captain Jean-Luc Picard, his bare feet up, crossed at the ankles with a fishing rod held loosely in his hands and a straw hat pulled down over his eyes was something she never thought she’d see.  
“Wow!” Katya thought to herself. “If only the lower decks could see him now.”

Dinner that night was very relaxed, but Katya noticed Jean-Luc kept sending quizzical glances at his wife. Beverly remained blasé, if she was aware of his concern, she didn’t show it.  
Later that night, in bed, Jean-Luc lay on his back, unable to get to sleep. Beverly lay beside him, curled on her side, her back to him. She too was awake, but he didn’t know that, he thought she was asleep.  
Growing restless and not wanting to disturb his wife, Jean-Luc picked up a remote control from the nightstand and pressed a button. Above him, the opaqued glass of the roof cleared to reveal the night time sky in all its glory. The resort was light suppressed, emitting no light pollution at all, affording an unsullied view of the stars. Haven’s small moon hadn’t yet risen and Jean-Luc was instantly enraptured. He sighed happily and allowed his eyes to wander, picking out constellations and nebulae he recognised.  
Although his conscious mind was engaged, his subconscious nagged incessantly. He did his best to ignore it, but eventually the vague feelings of disquiet made him close his eyes briefly and grit his teeth. Whether or not it was the resulting tension in his body that alerted her, Beverly slowly turned over and cracked her eyes open. Jean-Luc was still lying on his back, his hands laced and under his head. She could see his profile by the light of the stars and the one eye she could see glittered softly.  
He was still unaware she was awake. Moving her arm, she insinuated her hand onto his stomach. She saw him tuck his chin in as he looked down his body. As they were covered only by a light sheet, he could easily see the outline of her hand. He finally realised she was awake, but he said nothing. Somewhere, deep inside him, he was angry, but he had no idea why that should be so. Confused and unsettled, he took comfort in the warmth of Beverly’s hand as it rested on his stomach.  
“Penny?” Beverly whispered.

He smiled, Beverly saw the crease beside his mouth deepen, but he said nothing.  
“Can’t sleep?” She gently pressed.  
“Hmm.” His deep voice rumbled, vibrating through his body.  
Beverly had to be careful, she knew how sensitive her husband was in discerning what went on around him. She sighed and closed her eyes. “Damn”, she thought bitterly. “I shouldn’t have kept him in the dark. What the hell was I thinking? Of course he’s suspicious.”

Knowing her next question might open a can of worms, she tried to calm her racing heart. “Want to talk about it?”  
He was silent for a while, and then said quietly, “I’m not sure I know what’s bothering me.”  
Beverly’s alarm bells grew louder.  
“Oh. Well, why don’t you just sleep on it? Maybe it’ll become clearer in the morning ... or it might be gone altogether.”  
The one eyebrow she could see descended and his eyes closed.  
“Well, that’s the problem, isn’t it? I can’t get to sleep.”  
Rather than take it any further, and, in fact frightened to, Beverly knew one way to help her husband find sleep. She allowed her hand to drift lower, under the waistband of his shorts. As she took him in hand, his head turned towards her and his voice showed his deepening confusion.

“Beverly?”  
“It’s okay, relax.”  
He shook his head. “But...”  
“Shh. Just enjoy.”  
He slowly began to harden. She wasn’t really in the mood, but that didn’t matter. Sex was always good with Jean-Luc, even if she had to gild the lily a bit.  
Later, Beverly would listen to his deep, even breathing as he slept, glad she’d been able to help him, but guilt lay heavily on her. Their positions were now reversed. Despite her orgasm, sleep had deserted Beverly; her only companions through what remained of the night would be guilt and remorse.

Jean-Luc had showered, shaved and was dressed. He came out of the bedroom quietly, carrying Elly in her bassinette, not wishing to disturb Beverly. He thought she was asleep; he was mistaken.  
Katya was helping James with his breakfast. Jean-Luc winced at seeing his son’s face covered in strawberry jam and something which at first defied identification. It was even in his hair. The source of the mess was a bowl full of porridge, liberally topped with jam. 

In James’s left hand was a spoon, the contents of which were in the process of being transferred from the bowl to the general vicinity of his mouth. However, despite his best efforts it somehow escaped to find its way to the most unusual places. James looked up as his father’s approach and, as if to share this discovery, shoved his half-full spoon in Jean-Luc’s direction. Jean-Luc’s hand came up just in time to catch a glob of porridge and jam.  
He looked down at his hand, then back at his grinning son. “Thank you, James,” He remarked drolly. “But I much prefer croissants, though I do like strawberry jam.”  
Katya was quickly out of her seat, a towel in her hand. “I’m so sorry, Cap ... Mr. Picard.” She said with an embarrassed smile. “He’s very enthusiastic about breakfast, isn’t he?”  
Jean-Luc took the towel and wiped the mess off his hand. “Yes,” He agreed affably. “He certainly is.”  
It took both of them to get the rest of the porridge into James, and then Katya took him to her bathroom to clean the residue off him. Meanwhile, Jean-Luc got his favoured breakfast and was eating it when Beverly appeared. Jean-Luc’s hand stopped half way to his mouth. He frowned and got to his feet.

“Come and sit down.” He said worriedly. “You look terrible.”  
“Thanks.” She muttered sarcastically.

Dark circles underscored her eyes and she seemed paler than usual. She all but fell onto the seat. Jean-Luc sat beside her, his expression alarmed. “Beverly, what’s wrong?”  
Summoning a wan smile that only involved her mouth; she tried to put him at ease. “Nothing’s wrong, Jean-Luc. I just had a bad night, that’s all.”  
Glancing over at Katya’s bedroom door, Jean-Luc whispered, “Didn’t you get any sleep after we...?”  
“Not really.”

Jean-Luc bowed his head and let out a forceful breath. “Do you mean to tell me you helped me to get to sleep, but you stayed awake afterwards?”  
Her patience was beginning to wear thin. She was desperately tired and in pain. “Forget it, Jean-Luc, everything’s fine. You know as well as I do that sometimes sleep just doesn’t happen. Now, where’s James?”  
He shook his head and Beverly silently cursed. Why was he so bloody stubborn? “No, I don’t accept that.” He whispered forcefully. “We always enjoy good sleep after we make love at night.”  
“Well, not this time.” She had spoken more sharply than she’d intended, and she saw the hurt on Jean-Luc’s face. 

Before she could do anything about it, James came running into the room yelling, “Maman!”

Beverly scooped the little boy up and buried her face in his neck and giving him a sloppy blurt.  
“Good morning, Master Picard!” Beverly said with obvious love. James giggled and squirmed in her arDr. “No!” he yelled. “I’m James!”  
The moment was gone and Jean-Luc had no choice but to put it aside. There was no way he’d pursue anything so private in front of Katya, who had just rejoined him at the table.  
Plastering a benevolent smile on his face, he raised his eyebrows and said amiably, “All clean now?”

The young woman nodded happily. “Yes, but it was a struggle. James had decided he liked his new look.”  
“Good Lord.” Jean-Luc chuckled. Beverly cocked her head in silent enquiry, and Katya explained. It made Beverly laugh and the mood brightened further. With the easing of tension, some colour came back to Beverly’s face and her eyes cleared.  
After breakfast, Katya took James outside to play on the water craft, leaving Jean-Luc and Beverly alone with Elly.  
While Jean-Luc undressed the baby to let her kick on the quilt, Beverly ducked into the bedroom and scanned herself before administering a hypospray. Feeling the pain beginning to abate, Beverly was happy to join husband and daughter in the living room.  
Both parents sat in silence as they watched their daughter, but there was an uncomfortable undercurrent in the room and it was growing steadily. Normally it would be Beverly who would seek to clear the air, Jean-Luc being more naturally reticent and apt to brood, but in this instance it was he who broke the brittle quiet.

“Beverly,” He said tightly, “I want you to be honest with me...”  
Beverly immediately went on the defensive. “Are you accusing me of being dishonest? How dare you!” She barked loudly.  
Keeping his rising anger under tight control, Jean-Luc casually glanced over his shoulder, towards the rear doors where the sounds of Katya and James wafted in from outside. Beverly took the not-so-subtle hint and lowered her voice. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you?” He asked accusingly. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Beverly, something’s wrong.” He held up a hand when Beverly began to protest. “Come on, Beverly ... don’t take me for a fool.” His voice carried hurt and anger and sadness and Beverly’s resolve began to crumble. Jean-Luc saw her fear and indecision in her eyes. Speaking softly, he said, “I’ve known you too long, Beverly. Something’s wrong, I can feel it.”  
“Oh, Jean-Luc...” Beverly was near tears.

“It doesn’t matter what it is, Beverly.” He said urgently. “For God’s sake, just tell me.”  
Taking a few moments to regain control, Beverly refrained from looking at Jean-Luc, instead focusing on Elly. “There’s a problem with my health.” She said softly. “I’ve developed some tumours.”  
It was a struggle to stay calm, but Jean-Luc knew he had to. “Tumours?” He said carefully, as if even saying the word was difficult. “Plural? There’s more than one?”  
“Yes.”

“How many? Where are they?” Fear was making his stomach sour and his mouth had gone dry.  
“Three. One in my uterus, one in the pituitary gland and one in my,” She took a deep breath before saying the last word. “brain.” She spoke in such a matter-of-fact way, Jean-Luc was finding it increasingly difficult to believe what he was hearing. That was until she said brain.

“What?” He gasped. “You have a tumour in your brain?”  
Looking at him for the first time, even though she thought she was prepared for what she would see, his stricken expression drove a knife right through her heart. “It’s not as bad as it sounds.” She said with a small smile. “They’re all perfectly treatable.”  
“But Selar scanned you...” he said plaintively.  
“Yes.” Beverly replied patiently. “But the tumours have formed since then. At this stage they’re very small.” She added, hoping to ease his fear.  
It hardly registered. “But, Beverly ... a brain tumour?” Then horror filled his face. He whispered as if saying the word out loud would invite it to spread somehow. “Cancer.”  
Beverly moved closer and took his hand. “Jean-Luc, cancer isn’t the death sentence it once was, you know that.” She said gently. “Even if it turns out the tumours are malignant, it’s only an inconvenience, much like any other illness. It’s completely treatable and totally curable.”

Intellectually, Jean-Luc knew that, but, like many humans, he seemed to be hard-wired to fear so much as the mere mention of the word. It wasn’t just a left-over dread from so long ago. During the Eugenics wars the scientists responsible for the genetic engineering that caused the terrible conflict thought to justify their work by stating, amongst other things, that they’d finally rid humankind of cancer by removing the genes responsible for the disease.  
It was a fatuous and ultimately futile action. Earth was plunged into war, ordinary, unenhanced humans pitted against genetically engineered super humans. Eventually the altered humans turned on each other and the wholesale killing eventually ceased. Many dark years followed as the surviving population struggled to rebuild.  
In the aftermath, laws were declared that forbade any further DNA resequencing or genetic manipulation where used to create enhanced humans. The laws were still in effect to the present day. The only exception was the use of the science in the fight against inherited disease and then only for one generation.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath and ordered his thoughts. He was successful, but his stomach still roiled. “All right, I accept that, but regardless of what kind of tumours they are ... why do you have them? What has caused them to develop?”  
Beverly sighed and shook her head. Trust Jean-Luc to ask the most pertinent questions. “The short answer is ... we don’t know.”  
“We?” He said sharply, his brow furrowing. “Have you been in contact with Selar?”

Here it comes, Beverly thought. “No. I went to see the resort doctor yesterday.”  
Jean-Luc face hardened and his jaw clenched. “That would be the visit for Elly’s check up.” His voice was low and soft and yet had a very hard edge to it.  
“Yes.”  
He didn’t say anything more, his expression made words unnecessary. Knowing she had to confess everything, Beverly took a deep breath. She found she couldn’t look at him so she directed her gaze at Elly, but in reality, she saw nothing.  
“I lied.” She said softly. “I had been in contact with the doctor and I deliberately organised my visit using Elly as an excuse. I didn’t want you to know, I ... correctly as it turned out ... guessed you’d be upset with the diagnosis.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc.”

His voice was laced with hurt, anger and bitterness. “So you should be!” He’d kept his voice low, but it lost none of its intensity. “Don’t you know me at all? My God, Beverly, do you honestly believe I am incapable of dealing with news like that? Jesus! I’m the captain of a fucking starship!”

Beverly had rarely seen him so angry. Knowing she deserved his wrath only made matters worse.  
“And as for using Elly ... our daughter. How could you? Your deceit is ... breathtaking! Just how long did you think you could get away with it?”  
Keeping her temper under control took a concerted effort. Although Jean-Luc had every right to be angry, Beverly wasn’t about to meekly accept being treated like an errant schoolgirl.  
“I wasn’t trying to get away with anything! I wanted to protect you ... and besides it’s a personal matter and anyway I wanted more information before I felt it was time to tell you.”  
“I can’t believe this!” He said sharply. “Are you saying you feel justified in keeping it from me? Beverly ... we don’t have secrets, our relationship ... our marriage is built on honesty and trust!”  
“You’re overreacting, Jean-Luc! Don’t be such a fucking drama queen. Okay, maybe I was wrong to not tell you and yes, I was definitely wrong in using Elly as an excuse to go to the resort doctor, but you’re blowing it out of all proportion!”  
She could feel the chill coming off him as his eyes shuttered. “I see.” He said coldly, staring intently at her. “You still haven’t answered my question.”  
Now feeling her sleepless night, Beverly’s shoulders slumped. “Which one?”

“What’s the cause of the tumours?”  
“I did answer that one. Like I told you, we don’t know.”  
“Very well, what’s being done?” His continuing cold detachment hurt and worried Beverly, but nothing could be done just then. Better she simply answer his questions and deal with the repercussions later.  
“Doctor Hu is setting up a treatment regime and, in the mean time, we’re both studying samples and the results of regular scans to try and work out why it’s happened.”  
Jean-Luc bowed his head and seemed to be assimilating the information. When he abruptly stood and turned away, Beverly stopped him by saying, “There’s one more thing, Jean-Luc.” He half-turned and stared emotionlessly down at her.  
“My initial problem ... the hormone imbalance, has worsened. It was that which first made me seek help. It’s quite likely it’s responsible for the tumours, but until we can make a definitive diagnosis, it remains a mystery.”  
“Is there anything else?” His voice was so flat and distant, Beverly almost winced. She shook her head and Jean-Luc strode across the room and disappeared outside.  
Elly cooed and Beverly looked down at her. She’d rarely felt so despondent. “I think I’m going to need your help, little girl. Your Papa is very angry with me.”  
Elly flapped her arms in uncoordinated jerks and Beverly smiled wistfully. “What I wouldn’t give to be you right now.”  
The sounds drifting in from outside only served to remind Beverly of how isolated she now felt.

Katya had seen Jean-Luc emerge outside and walk to the end of the veranda. She tilted her head as she watched him, there was something about his posture ... then she realised what it was. His shoulders were slumped and his head bowed. When he reached the balcony railing he stopped, but didn’t lift his head to look out to sea, or, for that matter, back at them. He placed his hands on the railing top and seemed to grip it. His entire body screamed tension, anger and oddly, defeat.  
“What the hell’s going on?” She wondered. “What’s happened?” Although she hadn’t been on the Enterprise all that long and, truth be told, she’d not seen her captain that many times, but every time she had seen him, his bearing was always immaculate, the very epitome of military correctness. To see him like he was now alarmed Katya.  
Ushering James out of the water, she wrapped the boy in a towel then slowly approached the man, trying to appear nonchalant. When she stood by his side, she looked out to sea but snuck a glance sideways.  
What she saw shocked her deeply. Her captain was weeping. His eyes were tightly closed and tears streamed down his haggard face. Not knowing what to do, she retreated, gathered James and guided him inside. One look at Beverly’s morose expression had Katya taking James into her bedroom.

“How ‘bout we get you washed and I take you to the playground at the big house?”  
James opened his mouth to yell at his usual volume, but Katya silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. “Shh. Do you want to go?”  
Eyes wide, James nodded vigorously and whispered around his thumb, “Yeth.”  
“Okay, into the shower.”  
They left fifteen minutes later. Neither Beverly, nor Jean-Luc saw them go.


End file.
